Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone
by Reid Phantom
Summary: We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover
1. The Boy Who Half Lived

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**Okay. The biggest Danny AU thing about this story (and please do not kill me for this) is that Danny gets his powers when he is 10. Yeah...**

**The only things that really change beside that are the fact that Johnny and Kitty are 13 because it would be too weird for Johnny to choose Jazz to host Kitty at his cannon age, not just because it is funny (though that is why I chose 13 instead of 12). Not that it really makes a difference; I just thought I would point it out. The story is also supposed to take place over a year as opposed to the 2 1/2 - 3 years that cannon would leave you to believe, so just pretend that Danny's line at the end of Identity Crisis didn't happen, Reality Trip took place over winter break instead of summer, and Claw of the Wild was a weeklong camp over spring break instead of a summer camp. Most of you do anyways. I also took out Reign Storm, the Ultimate Enemy, and Phantom Planet. Danny does know Clockwork though. How he knows him will be explained more in the story.**

**The reason for this was that I wanted Danny to be almost 11 when this starts and for no one to know he's Danny Phantom. I also did not want him to have gone up against anyone bigger than Vlad. I am sorry if you do not like it.**

**The biggest Harry AU is that Ron and Ginny are switching places. Why? Because I was not making it three boys to one girl. Once again, I am sorry.**

**The first two chapters are supposed to be Danny's version of the first five chapters since nothing changes for Harry yet.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. If I did, this would be either an episode or book and neither of the series would have ended.**

**AN: **_'thoughts'_**, **"_'quotes'"_**,****&**_ "Clockwork talking without being there"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"You're what!"

The raven-haired, eleven year old took a step back from his parents. _'I knew this wasn't a good idea.'_

He took another step back and a red-haired, twelve year old immediately placed herself between the two adults and her younger brother.

"Don't yell at him like that! This is exactly why he didn't want to tell you!"

Madeline "Maddie" Fenton looked back and forth between the two children before stopping on the boy again. Jack Fenton, however, never took his eyes off him. Daniel

"Danny" Fenton took another step back as he realized his father's hand was getting a little to close to the ghost weapons Jazz had made them set on the table before Danny told them. Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton stood her ground glaring at her parents.

"Danny, please tell us what you said wasn't true. Please tell us that you're... that you're..." Maddie said.

Danny saw that she seemed sad and was having problems finding words. _'Maybe she realized it's been me she's been hunting all this time and feels guilty.'_

"That you're not a piece of ectoplasmic scum!"

_'Or maybe she was trying to get over the fact that her "baby-boy" is a ghost.' _Danny took another step back.

"Danny is not scum! If you two would put aside you are idiotic prejudices, you would realize how scared he is right now! He's you are son, whether he's a ghost or not!" Jazz yelled at her parents.

"Please Danny, say it's not true. Please tell us you were planning a game! Please tell us you're not really a ghost!" Maddie pleaded with her son.

Danny tried to take another step back, but found that he was against the wall. "I'm not a ghost, Mom. I'm not. I'm half-ghost. Please understand. I'm not a ghost."

"No, it's not true," Maddie said as tears leaked out of her eyes. "My baby can't be a ghost!"

"Mom," Danny said before doing the only thing he could think of. He transformed. The icy rings of energy shot out of his core, changing him from a human into a ghost.A black and white hazmat suit replaced his white and red T-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. His baby blue eyes were replaced by glowing toxic green ones and pearl white hair replaced his pitch black.

"Phantom," Both parents shouted.

Danny, unable go back without phasing through the wall, walked forward and hid behind his sister. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her should. He sniffed as he tried to hold in the tears threatening to leak down his face.

"Get away from her!" Danny heard his dad call. The young boy looked up to see his dad pointing an ecto-gun at him.

"Dad," Jazz yelled as Danny pulled his arms off her, but stayed behind her.

"Ghost," Jack yelled as he pulled the trigger. Danny closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>(He's a Phantom)<p>

(Danny Phantom Phantom Phantom)

A kid whose life is changed  
>Molecules rearranged<br>Ghosts are so deranged

He's gonna catch 'em all 'cuz he's Danny Phantom

Those spooks don't stand a chance  
>Senses all enhanced<br>Power so advanced

He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

Unleashing all of the freaks  
>Until his whole town screams<br>Now everyone he'll beat  
>Flying right through the walls<br>You can't see him at all  
>If they are big or small or tall<p>

He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
>Gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom<br>Gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom

* * *

><p>"<em>Time out!"<em>

Danny waited, but he did not feel the hit. He opened his eyes and jumped back when he saw the blast mere inches from his face. He felt something around his neck and looked down. Seeing the necklace, he understood why the blast was suspended in midair. Hanging from a ribbon was a gear-like pendent with the letters "CW" engraved on it.

Smiling, Danny looked behind him to see the ghost floating there and said, "Clockwork!"

A few months earlier, Danny had sought out the ghost when Vlad's ecto-acne had been transferred to his best friends, Tucker and Sam. Dora, one of the few ghost allies Danny had, told him of the time ghost and the ghost-boy believed changing the past could make the present better. The wise ghost had helped him, but only to show the young halfa the error of his ways.

"Hello Danny," Clockwork said, changing from his elder form to his child form. He sighed and said, "Before you ask, no I will not change anything. Everything's the way it's supposed to be."

Danny's hopeful smile disappeared. "Then why did you…" Danny faded off as he looked towards his family.

"You were meant to tell them, just as they were meant to react this way. You are needed elsewhere. Remember?" The omniscient ghost asked as he held up an envelope and changed into his adult form. "Had you not told them, you would not have gone. I only intervened now because that shot would have led to you being captured, which would also lead to you not leaving."

"I can't believe they would do this. After all I've done," Danny said as he felt tears slip down his face. He felt anger start to rise in him and said, "Will I ever see them again?"

"You will see your sister, but this will be the last time you see your parents," the elder clockwork said.

Danny took one last look at his parents before turning to the ghost. "Where will I go? I thought I would be staying here until it was time to leave, but now..."

Young clockwork handed Danny the envelope and a box. Changing into his adult form, he said, "Don't worry. All has been taken care of. All the information you need is in there. I'll give you some time to gather your things and say goodbye." Clockwork tossed another Time Medallion to Danny before disappearing into a blue portal.

After pushing her away from the blast, Danny slipped the necklace around Jazz's neck.

"Danny," Jazz yelled before seeming to realize everything was frozen and that her brother was in front of her. She looked at him and he held up his Time Medallion. "Oh, I guess that answers that. Is Clockwork going to fix my stupid mistake?" Jazz asked looking over towards their parents.

"You're mistake? I was the one that told them."

"That's true, but I was the one that convinced you to do it since Sam and Tucker left."

Danny frowned remembering how his best friends parents had made them move because they had gotten sick of all the ghost attacks. He had barely talked to Tucker and he believed Sam's parents were not allowing her to call Danny since he had not been able to get a hold of her since.

"No, the letter was what convinced me. You were just nagging me before hand," Danny said holding up said letter. "I knew if I was going to go I would have to tell Mom and Dad."

"I'm the one that said you should go," Jazz said dropping her head.

"You know I wanted to go as soon as I read it. It's not your fault! Besides, _'__Everything's the way it's supposed to be.'_ It doesn't matter whose fault it is. It isn't changing."

"So Clockwork's just going to let Mom and Dad waste you!" Jazz shouted.

"No, that's why times on pause right now," Danny said gesturing towards the still frozen ecto-blast.

Jazz looked towards the blast and said, "Oh right. So what are you going to do now? I don't think it would be smart to stay here."

Danny looked back down at the box and opened it. Inside was a map, two envelopes, a piece of folded paper, a pair of Fenton Phones, and what looked like a ticket. He picked it up and was surprised to see what it was for. "I'm not staying here. Apparently I'm going to be leaving for London tonight."

"What?" Jazz asked as she grabbed the ticket from Danny's hand. The ticket was for a one-way flight to London leaving that night. "Wow, he even got you first class and everything. Guess you won't have to worry about flying there yourself now. We're going to have to dig out your passport though."

"We should probably start getting my stuff. I don't know how long Clockworks going to keep time frozen and I don't really want to be here when they unfreeze," Danny said pointing over his shoulder at their parents.

"Right, you go get some clothes together. I'll come help once I find your passport. I think Mom put them all in a box in the closet after our trip to Mexico."

Danny nodded then phased into his room. He pulled his suitcase down from the top of his closet and started loading it with clothes. Once he got a good amount, he added a few comic books and his iPod.

"I thought electronics don't work there," Jazz said walking into the room.

"Doesn't mean I have to be bored on the plane or until I get there," Danny said as he put his pink and yellow stuffed teddy bear into the bag. He turned around and saw that Jazz was holding his passport, a book he recognized as her scrapbook, and a small duffel bag. He pointed to the bag and said, "Jazz, you know you aren't coming right?"

Jazz smiled and shook her head. "This is for you little brother. It's a carryon. You can't get to that bag when you're on the plane. You need a smaller bag to take with you."

"Oh, I guess I forgot."

"That's why you've got me little brother. I put your toothbrush in here and toilet paper just in case. You should put a pair of pajamas and a spare set of clothes in here too since it's an overnight flight. Your iPod should also go in here if you want it for the flight. Maybe you should go through that box Clockwork gave you just in case there's something you need. You should also..."

"Okay Jazz, chill," Danny said. "That's too much at once."

Danny grabbed the duffel bag from Jazz and set a pair of nightclothes and a pair of day clothes inside. After, he grabbed the iPod and stuffed bear and set them inside the bag too. Jazz grabbed the box from Clockwork and dumped the contents onto the bed. She immediately grabbed the piece of folded paper and began to read it.

Danny picked the Fenton Phones up and said, "Why did clockwork give me these? We already have some. Besides, they won't work when I get there. Even if electronics worked, I'd be too far away."

Jazz started laughing. At Danny's weird look, she held out the paper. "Read it. You'll understand," she giggled.

Danny grabbed it and read:

_Dear Jasmine,_

_Since I know you will be the first to read this while Danny goes straight for the Fenton Phones, can you please hand this to him. It will make it so much easier on him._

_Thank You,_

_Clockwork_

"Oh ha-ha, funny Jazz," Danny said and stuck his tongue out.

"Just keep reading. I want to know what else he said."

_Dear Daniel,_

_I'm sorry for the way things turned out, but hopefully these items will make things easier._

_The first thing you should know is that the "Fenton" Phones are actually Phantom Phones. They have been magically reconfigured so that not only will they still work at your new school, but they will work over the long distance. I thought you might want these so that you could keep in contact with Jasmine. Most at the school will be using owl mail to keep in contact with relatives, but I believe these will be more natural for you._

"Owl mail?" Danny asked looking at Jazz. She just shrugged and gestured for him to keep reading.

_As I am sure you already know, the plane ticket will take you to London with just a quick stop in New York. The first, larger envelope has some American money for you to use at during the stop. Don't worry about spending it when you spend it all, there will be more appropriate type of currency waiting for you when you reach London._

"What's he mean by '_more appropriate type of currency'_?"

"Maybe he means pounds. They don't use dollars in England."

"Oh, that makes sense."

_The map is to help you find your way. The red line will lead you from the airport to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. You will be staying there and a friend will be showing you around to get your school supplies. The second envelope holds two keys. The larger one with the number 13 on it is for your room. The smaller one will be explained when you get there. The green line on the map will lead you to King's Cross station where you will catch the train to school on September first. Your ticket should be with you're school letters._

"What's a pub?" Danny asked, looking towards his older, admittedly smarter, sister.

"To put it simply, it's a hotel with a bar. The term isn't used very often here. It's more of a European thing really."

"Okay," Danny said. "Is my ticket in the envelope? I only remember seeing the letter."

"That's because you didn't look," Jazz mumbled under her breath. She grabbed the envelope of the bed. It was big and made of yellowed paper. In green ink, the front read:

_Mr. D. Fenton_

_The Second Smallest Bedroom_

_3537 Elm Street _

_Amity Park_

_Wisconsin_

The purple wax seal, that had once help the envelope closed, bore a coat of arms; a lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger surrounding a capital H.

Jazz opened the envelope and looked at the contents. "Well here's your letter. This one is... oh, a list of school supplies. You'll need this. So this must be... yeah, here's your ticket. It says the train leaves at eleven O'clock from King's Cross station's platform... weird, platform nine and three-quarters. It must be a British thing." Jazz put everything back in the envelope and set it in Danny's carryon. "Did Clockwork say anything else?"

_I must warn you Danny. The "ghosts" of Great Britain are very unlike the ones you know. England tends to attract spirits and poltergeists more than other ghosts like you or me. There is a big difference between the three types. As you already know, ghosts have a wide verity of powers and abilities and come in all shapes, sizes, and colors. Spirits and poltergeists, however, do not. _

_Although spirits retain their human thoughts and emotions, they do not posses the obsessions ghosts have and are therefore left to wonder the earth forever lost. This also leaves them much weaker than the ghosts you come against. Spirits take on the form they had when they died, which in some cases may mean headless. However, these forms are silvery white and are permanently intangible. _

_Poltergeists greatly resemble spirits, but are strong enough to hold a solid form and become intangible. Poltergeists are stronger than spirits because they are able to gain strength from disorder. Many ghosts are often confused with poltergeists because of their tendency to cause trouble and, though unintentionally, disorder. No ghost however feeds off disorder itself. The closest __would be ghosts like Miss Penelope Spectra who feed off emotions that can be linked to disorder._

_I thought it best if you knew this before hand as they are still earth-bound souls and will still set off your Ghost Sense. Most spirits are friendly and should be treated as such and __poltergeists are harmless for the most part, so they can be ignored. I do believe a certain caretaker will be pleased with you if you make things difficult for the resident poltergeist once you get to school._

_I believe that is everything. If you need to speak to me, the Phantom Phones can reach me just as easily. The buttons should be easy enough to understand._

_Eternal Luck,_

_Clockwork_

"Wow! Your going to meet two new types of ghost- I mean, earth bound souls while you're over there. Good thing they're nice since the Fenton Thermos won't work," Jazz said once Danny finished reading.

"It also seems like I won't be seeing any of my kind over there either. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Why would it be a bad thing?"

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "It means I'm probably going to have to explain fifty-million times why I'm so different."

"Oh," Jazz said. "Yeah, I guess that is bad. I still think it's better than getting into fights everyday like you do here."

"That's true." Danny put everything into his carryon and zipped both bags closed. "I guess that's everything then." Danny grabbed his suitcase while Jazz grabbed the carryon. They both walked downstairs, trying to lengthen the time they had left together. When they got downstairs Jazz the bag to Danny and he tossed the strap over his shoulder.

Jazz gave her little brother a hug and said, "I'll miss you little bro."

"I won't be gone forever. Clockwork said we'd see each other again," Danny said hugging her back.

"Did he say how long until then?"

Danny stiffened.

"Didn't think so."

"We've got the Phones. I promise to call at least... once every other week. I don't want to seem like a loser calling his sister all the time."

Jazz smacked the back of his head before hugging him again. "Just remember that the U.K. is six hours a head of us."

Danny shook his head and took a step back, breaking the hug. "You know I'm bad at math."

"Just call around eight or nine."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Danny walked with her back into the kitchen. "I think I'll take that with me. I wouldn't want them finding it," Danny said, first pointing at the Time Medallion then gesturing over his shoulder at their parents.

"Yeah, you're right. Let me get into position then take it off."

Jazz walked up and stood next to the blast. They shared one last hug before Jazz put her hands up as she had been before and Danny took off her Time Medallion. The necklace disappeared with a pop and Danny guessed Clockwork had recalled it back to his tower.

Danny took one last look around the house he had lived in for eleven years. He would miss it, but he knew he had to leave. He picked up his suitcase and flew out of the house invisibly.

Just as he made it out he heard someone say, _"Time in!" _and the sound of an ecto-blast hitting a wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**So, I know most people say his core's where his heart should be, but it makes more sense that it's in his stomach area since that's where the rings come out and the energy that their made of comes from his core. In addition, when people say they are exercising their "core" they are talking about that area.**

**Okay, so for those of you that caught the Pitch Pearl reference when I was talking about him transforming, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. There will not be any Pitch Pearl (or slash for that matter) in here. I'm sorry if you don't like it.**

**For those of you wondering why I used the Danny Phantom Theme song, it's because the whole story's going to take a lot from Harry's books so I wanted Danny to have a little something. As for why it's the unused version, it's because that one is MUCH better. That should have been the one they used, in my opinion. If you haven't heard it, search for Danny Phantom Unused Theme Song on Youtube.**

**So if any of you are wondering why Jazz put toilet paper in Danny's bag, it's because the last time my sister was on a plane, she was in the bathroom and she ran out of toilet paper. You can't exactly grab some from the next stall in a plane. You have to get the flight attendant's attention, which means you also get the attention of everyone around you. I think that's enough said.**

**Okay, I've got three questions for you. Let's see if you can get them right.**

**1) **_Where is that stuffed bear from?_

**2) **_What is the meaning behind Danny's street address? (This is a two-part since I'm asking for the meaning behind the number and the name)_

**3) **_What animal do you think Danny should have at Hogwarts?_

**Ok so the last one doesn't count as a right or wrong. I just can't figure out what animal he should have. I have thought about Cujo, but...**

**Scary: You can't have dogs at Hogwarts!**

**Reid: So you can all these other animals like ravens, doves, and ferrets, but not a dog?**

**Scary: Ravens and doves can stay in the owlery and ferrets can use litter boxes.**

**Reid: Hagrid has Fang!**

**Scary: Hagrid's not a student and doesn't live in a dorm.**

**Reid: Lame XP**

**Anyways, can you help me out? Oh, and if you get one of the two questions right, I'll give you the answer to them both. Otherwise, you'll have to wait until next chapter.**

**That was A Scary Little Girl by the way. She's my beta reader for my other story Spectral Throne and one of my real life BFFs. She helps me with my stories sometimes. That conversation was one we had today while discussing Danny's pet. It might not be word for word.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**So to answer the questions:**

**1) **_Where is that stuffed bear from?_** That was the bear Danny was sleeping with in Identity Crisis.**

**2) **_What is the meaning behind Danny's street address? (This is a two-part since I am asking for the meaning behind the number and the name)_** The # (3537) stood for D.J.F.P or Daniel J. Fenton/Phantom. The street name was my fun at making Danny's city even more horror movie/supernatural themed (Amity Park = Amityville Horror, Casper High = Casper the Friendly Ghost). It was from Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Would it be here if I did?**

**AN: **_Note,__Letter, or engraving_**, **_'thoughts'_**, & (translation)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
><em>_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Fenton,_

_It appears the accident you were involved last year has awoken dormant magic blood within you. As such, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are indeed a rare case. In the case of most muggle-borns, (wizards or witches that are the children of non-magic folk) one of our own is sent to the child's house to explain the existence of magic and the concept of Hogwarts. However, you have been immersed in magic for a year now and are well aware of its existence. As such, we believe you should be easily situated with a few guidelines as opposed to the full meeting.  
><em>_1) You must keep the school a secret from all muggles (non-magic folk) except your immediate family.  
><em>_2) You must keep you magic a secret (This would apply to your so called "ghost powers", but we have been informed that you fall under an alias when using them.)  
><em>_3) Muggle electronics will not work at the school because of the amount of magic used in the proximity so it would be best to leave such devices home.  
><em>_4) We also ask that you leave you "ghost hunting" equipment at home. The devices would most likely be useless either way, but we have many peaceful ghosts within our walls and would not want to upset them.  
><em>_5) Our people are governed by the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry creates and enforces laws to keep not only our kind safe, but muggles as well. Of course, their main job is hiding the existence of magic from muggles.  
><em>_If there is anything you are unsure of, we have been informed that a ghost that you are familiar with will be standing as your mentor until you arrive. Afterwards we would be happy to assist.  
><em>_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1._

_Yours sincerely,  
><em>_Minerva McGonagall,  
><em>_Deputy Headmistress_

Danny refolded his letter before placing it back into the envelope. He had read it so many times that he had memorized the whole thing, but he was trapped on a plane with a dead iPod and a boring movie playing. Needing something more to do, he pulled out the other paper in the envelope, besides his train ticket.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
><em>_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM  
><em>_First-year students will require:  
><em>_1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
><em>_2) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
><em>_3) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
><em>_4) One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)  
><em>_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS  
><em>_All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
><em>_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__ by Miranda Goshawk  
><em>_A History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot  
><em>_Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling  
><em>_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch  
><em>_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__ by Phyllida Spore  
><em>_Magical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger  
><em>_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander  
><em>_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT  
><em>_1 wand  
><em>_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
><em>_1 set glass or crystal phials  
><em>_1 telescope  
><em>_1 set brass scales  
><em>_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
><em>_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Danny laughed at the last part, even if he had read it twenty-something times. If the broom was for what he thought it was, that last rule did not really faze him at all. (No pun intended) Why would he want to fly on a broom when he could fly by himself?

Not for the first (or twentieth) time, Danny looked down at the list and thought, _'Where am I supposed to get all this stuff?' _Even though Clockwork said his friend would be showing Danny around to get his supplies, the ghost-boy did not understand where they would get the supplies in the first place. He doubted London had stores with "Buy a wand here!" signs in their windows.

Danny looked up as a flight attendant tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, we are going to be landing soon so I have to ask you to put your bag in the overhead compartment." When Danny nodded, the woman smiled and said, "Thank you," before heading off down the aisle to inform other passengers.

With the list back in the envelope and safely in the bag, Danny put his carryon into the compartment before sitting down.

Once the plane landed and Danny had collected his things, he pulled the map Clockwork had given him out and set off. Flying around and only allowing the map to regain visibility when he needed to check it, he arrived outside the small pub rather quickly. He touched down in a nearby alley and transformed back only fifteen minutes after leaving the airport.

As Danny made his way to the counter he only caught snippets of conversation, but he was sure he caught the name "Harry" more than once. _'This Harry person must be famous here. Maybe a movie star or singer.'_

"'Oy can oi 'elp yer?" **(How can I help you?) **The young woman behind the bar asked when Danny walked up.

Danny stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "I'm supposed to have a room here, but I have no idea where it is. Would you be able to help me?"

"Sure oi can. By de way, ye American? It sounds loike it." **(Sure I can. By the way, are you American? It sounds like it.) **The woman stated setting down the glass she had been cleaning and grabbing his key.

"Yeah. I just got here from the States," Danny answered as he followed the woman down a hallway.

"Blimey! Oi 'av alwus wanted ter go ter de United States. Oi 'av not really 'ad de time since oi got oyt av school. Speakin' av whaich, ye 'ere for 'Ogwarts? Yer luk aboyt de roi age for a first year." **(Blimey! I have always wanted to go to the United States. I have not really had the time since I got out of school. Speaking of which, are you here for Hogwarts? You look about the right age for a first year.)**

Danny stared at the woman. The only thing he was able to get out of that was United States, school, and first year. He also thought he heard Hogwarts so he said, "Yeah, first year at Hogwarts." He followed her up a set of stairs.

"Yer 'av naw clue waaat oi jist said, chucker yer?" **(You have no clue what I just said, do you?)**

Danny stared at the woman, completely lost.

"Oi didn't tink so. 'Ere's yisser room. Me names Rebecca." **(I didn't think so. Here's your room. My names Rebecca.) **The woman, Rebecca, pointed to a door before gesturing towards herself.

Danny looked at the door and saw a plaque with the number 13 on it. He was able to catch the last two sentences and almost understand her. "My names Danny. Thanks Rebecca."

"It wus naw problem Danny. If oi don't clap yer before yer leave, 'av a gran' first year at 'Ogwarts." **(It was no problem Danny. If I don't see you before you leave, have a good first year at Hogwarts.)**

'_It was (no?) problem Danny. No idea what the clap thing was. Something about grand first year... Oh she's wishing me luck!'_"Thanks Rebecca."

Rebecca waved as she left back down the stairs. Danny sighed and opened the door, hoping not everyone in the country was so hard to understand.

Danny had just set his suitcase and carryon down when his ghost sense went off. He turned around to find what had to be a spirit. The being looked completely human in his tights and fluffy collar, but he was pearly white and had that semi-transparent look that ghosts got when they turned intangible.

"Hello there. You must be Daniel. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Clockwork asked me to assist you."

Danny smiled and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you. My name's Danny, though I guess you already knew that. Thank you for the help."

Sir Nicholas looked at the hand for a second before sticking his own out to shake. Danny smiled as he realized the spirit did not actually expect to be able to shake hands. At the last second, Danny turned his hand intangible so that he could grab the spirits hand.

Sir Nicholas was shocked before smiling at the boy and saying, "So you're the young half-ghost that's the talk of the Ghost Zone. I must say, when Clockwork asked me to come help a Hogwarts student to be, I knew said student must have been special to catch his eye. However, I never expected it to be you. It's an honor."

"Um, thank you," Danny said, nervously. He had only ever gotten treatment like this in the Far Frozen and sometimes around Dora. He had never gotten it in the human realm.

"Would you like me to show you around first or do you want to unpack?" Sir Nicholas asked.

"How about you show me around? I don't want to waste your time and I can always unpack later," Danny said. He had already been planning on keeping most of his stuff packed since he would only be staying a week and a half.

"It's really no bother, but if you insist. Did clockwork give you a small gold key? He said he would." Danny pulled out the smaller key that been with his room key. "Excellent, bring it with you."

Danny followed the spirit downstairs and through the bar. The two ended up in a small alley-like courtyard.

"Now usually I would say that you would need to tap your wand on this brick here, but seeing as we neither have wands nor need them, getting in is as simple as this," Sir Nicholas said before floating through the wall.

Danny sighed. _'Well, this is the magic world.'_ Without transforming, Danny turned invisible and intangible and followed the ghost.

Danny came out on a small, shop-lined street. He was so amazed that he lost his invisibility. Apparently young boys appearing out of nowhere wasn't very uncommon here though, because no one said a thing to the half-ghost.

Danny let his eyes wonder for a few moments before he rejoined his spirit guide (again, no pun intended).

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Daniel. What do you think?"

"It's amazing!"

"Well you will need to get some money first. For that, we will have to go to Gringotts. This way," Sir Nicholas said as he began to float down the street.

Danny's head flew back and forth as he looked at all the shops; one that sold cauldrons, one that sold flying broomsticks, an Apothecary, and many more.

Danny stopped at the dark shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Sir, Clockwork said something about 'owl mail' in his letter. What is that?"

"The spirit faced him and said, "Wizards and witches don't use muggle post. They prefer to use owl post. Owls like those are trained to deliver mail. It might seem odd for muggle-borns, but most get used to it. You'll see it rather often at Hogwarts."

Danny nodded and followed Sir Nicholas again. "You seem to know a lot about Hogwarts."

"I should. I am the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts."

"What's 'Gryffindor Tower'?"

"There are four houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Each is marked by different characteristics and has their dorms in different parts of the castle. Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous. Ravenclaws are wise and intelligent. Hufflepuffs are just and loyal. Slytherins are ambitious and resourceful."

"My sister would probably have been in Ravenclaw. She's always reading and studying. I don't know where I'm going to go," Danny said looking at his feet.

"Yes, you'll probably be difficult. From the rumors I have feared, you appear to be extremely loyal, a good fit for Hufflepuff. Yet you are also determined and cunning, which would be Slytherin. If your reputation suits you, you are courageous and selfless. You would make a great Gryffindor. We will just have to see when you arrive at school. Ah, here we are," Sir Nicholas said.

Danny looked up and saw a large white building. "So this is Gringotts? What is it?"

"Gringotts is the wizard bank. Clockwork has a vault for you. That's what your key is for."

"Where did he get the money?"

"Not sure," the spirit said. He looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and floating towards the bronze doors.

Danny looked forward and was surprised to see a small creature in a red and gold uniform. "Sir, what- er, who is that?" Danny whispered.

"He is a goblin. Gringotts is run by goblins. Their not the types to be messed with." When Danny and the spirit approached the doors, the goblin bowed and Sir Nicholas responded by saying, "Good day."

"Hello," Danny said before pushing the doors open. He faced another set of doors. These were silver and read:

_Enter, Stranger, but take heed  
><em>_Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
><em>_For those who take, but do not earn,  
><em>_Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
><em>_So if you seek beneath our floors  
><em>_A treasure that was never yours,  
><em>_Thief, you have been warned, beware  
><em>_Of finding more than treasure there._

"You wouldn't be right in the head to try and steal from Gringotts. There is a lot of magic protecting the vaults, especially the high-level ones. However, word is going around that someone broke into such a vault and actually got away. They didn't get anything, thankfully, but it is still amazing."

Danny pushed through the second set of doors and entered a large room. Many goblins sat behind a long counter, while many others escorted people in and out of many doors that lead out of the room.

"Ah, you must be Daniel."

Danny looked over to see a man walking towards him, followed by a young girl and, what looked like, her parents.

"I'm from Hogwarts. You can call me Professor Kettleburn. I was told you'd be coming, but I wasn't expecting you so soon." The man stuck his hand out as he was speaking and Danny shook it. "You're quite a rarity. A muggle-born that not only has a vault, but is being shown around by a ghost."

"You're a ghost?" the girl asked the spirit. Danny had to give the girl credit. He could tell that both she and her parents were a bit frightened, but then didn't run away screaming like the people in his hometown do.

"Yes my dear," Sir Nicholas said as he bowed. "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

The girl giggled, obviously calmed by the formal introduction, and said, "I'm Hermione Jean Granger. It's nice to meet you."

Professor Kettleburn turned to Hermione's parents and said, "I apologize, but could you wait here for me? I have to escort young Daniel here to his vault."

It's no problem. We can wait," Hermione's father responded as her mother nodded.

"I would love to see what a wizard's vault looks like. Can I come?" Hermione asked.

Professor Kettleburn looked at her parents.

"Is it safe?" her father asked.

"Of course," the professor answered.

Her parents shared a look before her father nodded.

"Is it okay with you Daniel?" Professor Kettleburn asked, looking down at Danny.

"I don't see why not," Danny said, shrugging and smiling at the girl.

"Then all we need is a goblin. Do you have your key, Daniel?" Danny handed the key to Professor Kettleburn and he said, "Good. Follow me please."

"So Daniel, if you're muggle-born too, how do you already have a vault?" Hermione asked as she walked next to the half-ghost.

Danny saw Professor Kettleburn turn his head slightly and knew he was listening in. The man must have been wondering the same thing. "Please, call me Danny. I don't really like to be called Daniel. The vault is kind of a gift from my friend Clockwork. He's kind of my guardian at the moment."

"You knew a wizard before you found out you were a wizard?"

"He's not a wizard. He's kind of a... ghost."

"You're guardian's a ghost!"

"Actually, I'm friends with a bunch of ghosts," Danny said, smiling at the shocked look on her face.

"Well, I guess that explains why you have a ghost for a guide," Professor Kettleburn said as they got to a counter. "Hello there. Mr. Fenton here would like to take some money out of his vault." Professor Kettleburn set his hand on Danny's shoulder as he set the key on the counter.

The goblin at the counter looked at the key. "That seems to be in order." The goblin gestured to one of the goblins on the floor to come help. The goblin lead them through one of the many doors out of the room. They found themselves in a stone tunnel lit by torches.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why is this ghost your guardian? What happened to your mum and dad?" Hermione asked as the walked. When she saw Danny looking at his feet, she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's no problem. You see, the town I came from has a lot of ghost problems, so the people there are pretty anti-supernatural. My parents are some of the worst. So when I tried to tell them about me after I got my letter they kind of flipped. Clockwork got me out of there and got me tickets to fly here. I guess Clockwork isn't technically my guardian, but he's the closest thing I have to one. The only other family I have is my twelve year old sister Jazz." Danny thought it best not to tell Hermione that all of that had just happened the day before. The story was already starting to make her tear up.

"That's so sad. You're their son. You'd think they'd be able to put aside their idiotic prejudices," Hermione said as she glared at nothing in particular.

"That's funny my sister said something just like that."

They followed the tunnel until they came upon a railway track. The goblin whistled and a little metal cart rolled down the track. Danny smiled and immediately jumped into one of the seats. The cart reminded him slightly of the rollercoaster on the pier back in Amity. The only thing missing were the safety harnesses, something Hermione was quick to point out.

"Are you sure that's safe? Shouldn't it have seatbelts or something?"

"Just hold on," was the only response she got from the small creature.

"If you are worried, you can head back and stay with your parents," the professor said in a concerned tone.

Danny watched as she seemed to fight an internal battle between safety and learning. It was something he had observed Jazz doing before. Therefore, he knew that even though she wanted to go, safety would probably win in the end and she would regret it.

"Come on, I won't let you fall out," Danny said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the cart.

Hermione immediately grabbed a hold of the seat with her free hand and crushed Danny's hand with the other. As they set off, Danny smiled. The trip was much like a rollercoaster only it did not have any loops or have any big dips and drops. It was actually pretty tame, which was okay since they were not buckled in.

Finally, the cart stopped at a small door. Danny helped Hermione, who was a little weak in the knees, out of the car before following. The goblin unlocked the door with Danny's key and stepped back so it could open. Danny's jaw dropped as he saw piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. As he looked around, he noticed a bad with a note sitting on top.

Danny grabbed the note and unfolded it. He felt Hermione reading his shoulder, a skill he had acquired from years of living with Jazz, but did not say anything to her.

_Dear Danny,_

_I believe this bag contains plenty for your school supplies, your stay, and some treats during the train ride. Be safe and when you get to the station remember: Always use all of your senses._

_Eternal Luck,  
><em>_Clockwork_

"Why does it say 'Eternal Luck'?" Hermione asked before she seemed to remember she was not supposed to be reading the letter and placed her hand over her mouth.

Danny just smiled and said, "It's a ghost thing. It's like the ghost version of 'good luck' or 'see ya'. Since most ghosts live forever, saying 'eternal' isn't as big a thing for them."

"That makes sense. By the way, are you American? I thought your accent was American, but I could be mistaken since I've never heard one in real life before."

"Yeah, I'm from the U.S."

The two heard a cough and looked over to see Professor Kettleburn smiling at them. "It's great that you two are getting along, but maybe we should be moving on." He walked over, picked a few coins from the pile, and held them up for Danny to see. "This is the type of currency wizards and witches use. The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle. Any questions?"

Danny shook his head and picked up the bag Clockwork had left him. As they started heading back to the cart, Danny noticed a small message on the back of the note he had not seen before.

_P.S. I'm sure Vlad won't mind the one- or two- million I took from one of his foreign accounts to pay for school._

Danny stuck the note into his pants pocket. He could just imagine the smirk on the time ghost's face. Danny doubted the billionaire half-ghost would even notice the (unauthorized) withdrawal.

One cart ride and one conversation with a spirit later, Danny, Hermione, her parents, and Professor Kettleburn were standing in the sunlight outside of Gringotts. Danny had told Sir Nicholas that, although he greatly appreciated the spirits help, he would be gathering his supplies with his new friend.

The first stop was a robe shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Danny and Hermione each got their robes. Then they moved onto a stationary shop where they bought parchment, quills, and ink. When Danny found a black and white quill and a bottle of ink that changed from blue to green and back, he could not resist buying them. Although Hermione only got a normal bottle of black ink, she did buy a quill specially designed for Hogwarts students that would stay pure white until the holder was sorted. Then it would take on the color of the house the holder had been sorted into.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Danny asked as they walked towards the bookstore.

"I don't know. Ravenclaw would make sense. I've always gotten top marks in my classes in school. However, I would like to be in Gryffindor. What about you?"

"I don't know. I'm not really sure what would fit me exactly."

"I understand. It's hard to pick just one trait that completely describes you. We'll just have to see how they sort us when we get there."

They got all their schoolbooks from a store called Flourish and Blotts before picking up the rest of their supplies. Finally, they were just left with their wands.

"The last stop is Ollivanders." Professor Kettleburn said as he led them to a small shop.

Hermione went first and Danny watched as she tried a few wands before ending up with one made of vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. Danny went next as seemed to be rather difficult. After about twenty tries, they had yet to find one that the wide-eyed wand maker deemed right.

Ollivander stared at Danny for a few seconds as he tried out the latest wand before his eyes went wide (or wider, if that is even possible) and said, "Hm, quite unique, but it might work."

He grabbed the latest failure away from Danny before disappearing into the rows of shelves. He finally came back with a bright green box. He opened it and handed Danny the wand from inside. Danny suddenly felt a chill go through the air and as he waved it a stream of light blue sparks shot out. A second later the sparks turned bright green and the room warmed up again.

"Curious," the wand maker said as he placed the wand back in its box and wrapped it in paper. "Tell me boy, do you know what potrast oak is?"

Danny froze before saying, "It's a rare wood only found in the realm of the dead. It's difficult to obtain because it only grows around Fright Knight's castle and few are brave enough to get that close. The spectral crows that nest in the trees also make it hard to obtain because of their poison. Most consider it a useless and idiotic to collect the wood in the first place since a fire created using the wood will cause a chill instead of warm and will freeze instead of burn." Since his ice core made him extremely vulnerable to heat, Danny had often used the wood to cool himself down. Frostbite had taught him how and when to collect the wood so as not to upset the crows and he was not afraid of the "Spirit of Halloween".

"That's quite correct. I had quite a problem obtaining the wood for this wand here. May I ask how you knew that?"

Danny looked at his wand. It would make sense that a wand made of "Frost Wood" would choose an ice cored half-ghost wizard. "I'm friends a ghost. He's taught me a few things about the realm of the dead."

"Fair enough," the wand maker said as he handed Danny the wand and Danny paid. "Potrast oak and spectral crow's talon, thirteen inches, firm and cold. It will suit you well boy. After all, the wand chooses the wizard."

The group left the shop and headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. Once there Professor Kettleburn told Danny that he would be taking the Grangers back home. Danny and Hermione agreed to meet on the train before Danny went up to his room.

The half-ghost was surprised to find a small bird in a cage in his room. When Danny walked up to it, he found a small not attached to the cage.

_Dear Danny,_

_Did you forget something on your list Danny? He is not an owl, but he will be able to handle small letters. He is a scavenger so he will eat anything really. You might want to watch what he eats though so he will not get sick. He is very loyal and will stick by you. I believe you will be happy together._

_Eternal Luck,  
><em>_Clockwork_

Danny smiled at the bird and studied him. He was black with white shoulders and a white stomach. He also had iridescent feathers on his wings and tail that changed from blue to green as he moved. He was about half a foot tall and three times as long. When Danny opened the door to the cage and he saw that the bird's wingspan was about two feet.

The bird did a quick lap around the room before landing on Danny's shoulder. "What should I call you?" Danny asked as he sat down on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**So how did you like Rebecca and her Irish dialect? I mean no disrespect to anyone who has an accent like that. I just wanted to be cruel and make the first person Danny meets have an accent he cannot understand.**

**So Danny gets to meet one of the books' main characters in this chapter. The other two will come in next chapter. And in case you were wondering why I described the cart ride like it was barely anything my reasoning is that for someone like Danny (or me) who actually likes fast rollercoasters that flip and spin you all around, that ride wouldn't seem like much.**

**In case you were wondering, Danny's pet is a Black-billed Magpie. I thought it was a good choice for him. The coloration worked perfectly.**

**Question time!**

**1) **_Who is Professor Kettleburn?  
><em>**2) **_What was the meaning behind Danny's "sparks"?  
><em>**3) **_What do you think Danny's going to call his bird?_

**Same rules as last time. You guess one right, I tell you the answer to them all.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Platform Nine and ThreeQuarters

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**So starting this chapter, the story should follow each of the books chapters. This is Chapter Six: The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.**

**So to answer the questions:**

**1) **_Who is Professor Kettleburn?_** He was the Care for Magical Creatures teacher before Hagrid.  
><strong>**2) **_What was the meaning behind Danny's "sparks"?_** They represented his ectoplasm colors. Blue for ice (hence room growing colder) and green for normal (hence room going back to normal).  
><strong>**3) **_What do you think Danny's going to call his bird?_** His name is Spooky. It's a play on the fact that the original concept for Danny Phantom was that he was a human ghost hunter with a motorcycle and an owl named Spooky.**

**Harry Potter and Danny Phantom do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A week and a half later, Danny had his new trunk packed and Spooky, his Black-billed Magpie, safely in his cage. After checking out, Danny found an empty hallway and transformed. Using his increased strength, he picked up his trunk in one hand and the cage in the other. Danny flew out of the building towards the station. Since he had memorized the directions, he was able to stay invisible the entire time.

When he arrived at the train station, he found a hidden area and transformed back. With ten minutes to spare, Danny put his things and looked around the station for his platform. He was surprised to see that there wasn't a platform nine and three-quarters. Danny was about to pull out his ticket to see if he had made a mistake, when he heard an owl.

Danny looked over to see a group of red-haired kids led by a plump woman and a young red-haired boy. The kids were all pushing trunks like Danny's and the oldest had an owl. Just behind them was a raven-haired boy that also had a trunk and owl.

Danny watched as one-by-one, the three eldest boys walked towards the divider between platforms nine and ten before seeming to walk through it and disappear. Danny walked up behind the group in time to hear the raven-haired boy say, "The thing is- the thing is, I don't know how to-"

"How to get onto the platform?" the woman asked sweetly. The boy nodded and she said, "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ginny."

"Er- okay," the boy said. Danny watched as the boy started towards the barrier. Danny could tell he was nervous as he flat out ran towards the barrier and disappeared.

Danny stayed back as he watched the girl, Ginny, go through the barrier with her trunk. The woman and young boy followed, leaving Danny alone.

Taking a deep breath, Danny walked towards the barrier. Having walked through walls many times before, he wasn't nervous. He did, however, have to consciously keep himself from turning intangible. He wasn't sure if the barrier would work the same if he did. Danny went through the barrier and the world went dark for a moment before he made it out.

He was on a packed platform with a scarlet steam engine waiting. A sign read Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock.

Danny walked through the crowd, passing by the red-haired group, before hearing his name called. He turned to see Hermione and her parents. Hermione said good-bye before walking over to him.

"Hey, did you make it through the barrier okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, there was a group before me, so I was able to follow them."

"That's good," Hermione said before gesturing towards the train. "We should probably get going. I already put my stuff in a compartment if you want to sit together."

Danny nodded and followed the girl. When the got to the door, Danny handed Spooky to Hermione and picked up his trunk. Seeing her startled appearance, he asked, "What?"

"How can you lift that? Even my dad couldn't lift mine on his own," Hermione said, still dumbstruck.

Danny shifted his feet nervously and said, "People are always saying I'm stronger than I look."

Hermione gave Danny the same look Jazz always gave him that said, "I don't believe you, but I'll go along with it."

Danny and Hermione had just set his stuff into the compartment when a whistle sounded. Danny sat down as Hermione opened the window and leaned out to wave to her parents. As the train started to move, Hermione sat down across from him and said, "My mom said to say hi. I think they liked you. They also seemed happy knowing I already have a friend. I think they were worried. I don't make friends very easy since a lot of people call me a know-it-all."

Danny smiled. He had already seen the resemblances between his new friend and his sister. "I'm kind of immune to know-it-alls. Besides, you don't seem anywhere near as bad as my sister."

They continued talking as the train traveled. Danny wasn't surprised that she had already mesmerized the schoolbooks, but he was surprised that she had read all the books she had gotten for background reading. He had looked through his books, but hadn't had a chance to really read them since he had spent a lot of the time exploring Diagon Alley. He had gotten a good laugh when he had gone in the broomstick store and he saw the speeds on the "fastest ever" broom, the Nimbus Two Thousand. He could out fly it by at least ten mph.

Around half past noon, a smiling woman with a cart opened the door to their compartment and asked, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Danny got up, looked at the cart, and wasn't surprised when he didn't see anything he recognized. Even if he did know British candy, he was sure wizards didn't eat the same kinds as muggles. Danny decided to be safe and stick with things that sounded slightly familiar; Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Sugar Quills, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and a couple Cauldron Cakes. He also got a bag of black berries for Spooky. Hermione ended up getting the same only trading out the cakes for Pumpkin Pastries and leaving out the berries.

Once the lady with the cart had moved on, Hermione held up a Chocolate Frog and asked, "You don't think it's a real frog do you?"

Danny shrugged and said, "I wouldn't be surprised. If it is, you can just give it to Spooky. I'm pretty sure he eats frogs. Clockwork said he was a scavenger." Danny opened the bag of berries and set it in Spooky's cage.

"Yeah, but he can't have chocolate."

Danny agreed before grabbing his own Chocolate Frog and opening it. He was happy that the "frog" was only chocolate. He stuck the frog into his mouth and pulled a card out of the package. It showed an older man wearing glasses. "Hey, look at this. The frogs come with little cards. This one says it's Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts."

Danny handed her the card and she read the back before handing it back. Danny was surprised to see that the picture was now empty. When he pointed it out, Hermione just shrugged it off and said, "Yeah, I read about that in my books. Apparently pictures in the wizard world move around."

Danny looked down in time to see Dumbledore move back into the picture. "It's just one surprise after another."

Danny and Hermione tried their Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and ended up stopping after just a few realizing "Every" meant every, even the disgusting flavors.

Hermione had just convinced Danny to put his robe on when there was a knock on the door. Danny finished pulling his robe on over his clothes as he said, "Come in."

A round faced boy poked his head in and said, "Have you seen a toad? I seem to have lost mine."

"No, but I'd be happy to help," Hermione said, smoothing a few wrinkles out of her robe and stuffing the last of her treats in her trunk.

"Yeah, I'll help too," Danny said. He stowed away his treats and made sure spooky was settled before following them out. "I'll head this way." Danny pointed down the corridor before heading that way as Hermione headed the other way with the boy.

"I already went this way, but I guess we can always check again," Danny heard the boy say.

Danny walked down the corridor, poking his head into different compartments, but he didn't find anything. When he hit the end of the train, he went back to his compartment, but Hermione wasn't back. He started walking the way Hermione had gone and poking his head into a few compartments asking about her.

Danny poked his head into a compartment to see Ginny, the red-haired girl from the station, and the raven-haired boy.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ginny asked the boy before noticing Danny. "If you're looking for a toad, we already told the one boy and the nosy girl we haven't seen it."

"Actually I'm looking for said boy and nosy girl. How long has it been since you saw them?" Danny asked.

"Not to long ago," Ginny said. "You her mate?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny yelled, suddenly having flashbacks to hanging out with Sam.

"Chill, he meant friend. You're American, aren't you?" The boy said, smiling.

"Yeah, name's Danny Fenton. Sorry about the confusion. I really need to learn British slang," Danny said, blushing.

"No problem," Ginny said. "I'm Ginny Weasley and he's Harry Potter."

"Hey," Harry said nervously.

Danny remembered Hermione saying something about a famous boy named Harry who mysteriously defeated some evil wizard when he was a baby, but he knew the name was common so he pushed it off. "Nice to meet you. I don't want to seem like I was eavesdropping, but what's Quidditch?"

"You're muggle-born?" When Danny nodded, Ginny invited him to sit down before explaining the game, including some of his personal experiences.

Ginny was in the middle of talking when the door opened and three boys entered. A pale boy with blonde hair who appeared to be the leader and two thick bodyguards that reminded Danny of Dash. The boy focused in on Harry and said, "Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry said. Danny was sure now that this was the famous boy, but Danny knew from his time as Danny Phantom that it was best not to bug him about it.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," the boy said, gesturing to the Dash look-alikes. The boy smiled at Harry and said, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ginny coughed to try to hide her giggle, which earned her a look from Draco.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford," Draco said before turning to Danny. "Who are you?"

"Name's Danny. Not that it's really any of your business. You must be Hogwarts equivalent to the A-List. Don't you have something better to do than acting like a jerk and trying to bug famous kids into being your friend?" Danny said, smirking when he saw Draco's face go a little pink.

Draco glared at Danny and Danny thought he heard Draco mutter something about "stupid Americans" before he turned to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco held his hand out to Harry, but he didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Danny had to put his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit more polite, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you," Draco growled.

All three sitting boys stood up.

"Say that again," Harry said, but Danny could see he was a little scared by Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny's face was as red as her hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Danny said, already prepping himself for a fight.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Crabbe reached for a pile of treats next to Danny that Harry had been picking from. Before he could grab anything, Danny grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Draco, Harry, and Ginny stared at the two boys as Crabbe tried, unsuccessfully, to right himself. Goyle was to distracted seeing as he had reached for Ginny's pile at the same time, only to pull it back with a fat gray rat hanging off his finger. Goyle swung his hand around (screaming the whole time) until the rat finally let go, flying off and hitting the window. Goyle and Draco took off and Crabbe followed after Danny released him.

Hermione showed up in the open door and said, "What has been going on?" She looked at the sweets that had fallen to the floor, at Ginny picking up the rat, before finally settling on Danny. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"I think he's been knocked out," Ginny said, looking at her rat. "No- I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep."

"Sorry, I went looking for you and got distracted," Danny told Hermione before turning to Ginny. "Have you met Draco before? You seemed to recognize his name."

"I've heard of his family," said Ginny darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

"Who's You-Know-Who?" Danny asked, confused.

"He's the dark wizard I told you about. The one Harry defeated," Hermione said, bringing a blush to Harry's face. "You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"No, we weren't fighting. Well, the rat was, but he doesn't count," Danny said, knowing Hermione didn't need to know about him twisting Crabbe's arm.

"Good," Hermione said before turning to Harry and Ginny. "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there."

Hermione left and Danny followed her. They had just gotten back to their compartment when a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Danny took the empty bag of berries out of Spooky's cage and Hermione made sure her trunk was locked. Once the train stopped, they joined the crowd exiting the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Danny and Hermione looked over to see a big man with a tangled beard and hair carrying a lamp. When Danny checked, he saw that the man was looking at Harry Potter.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed the man down a steep narrow path. The whole crowd seemed to be silent.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Danny, along with most of the crowd, sighed in amazement. Their path had led out to a large black lake. On a high mountain on the other side was a huge castle with many towers and turrets.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Danny pulled Hermione over to the boat Ginny and Harry had gotten into.

"Everyone in?" shouted the man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!" The boats floated off, heading for the cliff the castle sat on. "Heads down!" They all bent their heads as the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They floated until the reached an underground harbor. As they all climbed out of the boats, the man called out, "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" cried the boy Danny and Hermione had helped. He went and grabbed the toad.

They all headed up a passageway and came out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge front doors.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" The giant knocked three times on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**I have a few quotes from the book in here. Some of the biggest parts are when Danny overhears Molly telling Harry how to get on the platform and when Draco confronts the group, though I switched a few lines to include Danny.**

**That part about Danny going intangible when going through the platform is because I think if he did go intangible, the magic would be canceled out and Danny wouldn't be able to go through.**

**So the questions this chapter are opinions. They will have no effect on the story.**

**1) **_Do you agree that Danny could probably out fly a broom?  
><em>**2) **_Would you ever try the Every Flavor Beans?  
><em>**3) **_Who's mad at me for switching Ron and Ginny?  
><em>**4) **_What did you think about how the Draco scene went?  
><em>**5) **_What house do you think Danny should be in?_

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**Don't have any questions to answer except to say that I would never try the Every Flavor Beans XP With my luck, my very first one would be earwax or worse.**

**Also I checked and I'm almost positive Danny could out fly a broom (or at least keep pace with it). In Maternal Instincts, Tucker and Sam clock Danny at 112 mph. Since that's early on (season 1) Danny has to be faster than that by now so I would place him at 200, maybe 150. I checked and although I couldn't find a speed for the Nimbus series other than the fact that 2001 is faster than 2000 (obviously), the Firebolt (which is faster than the other two) flies at 150 mph. Danny wins the race!**

**We get to find out Danny's house this chapter. I will say congrats to SonOfLucifer, Fluehatraya, and LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom** **for thinking along the same lines as me about his house ;)**

**Harry Potter and Danny Phantom do not belong to me.**

**This chapter represents ****Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat****.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The door opened to reveal a tell, black-haired witch in emerald robes. Danny definitely got the "strict teacher" vibe seeing the look on her face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the man that had led them from the station said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The witch, McGonagall, opened the door wide and revealed a huge entry hall. Danny was sure his house would fit in the torch-lit room. As they followed the professor, hundreds of voices could be heard coming from a door on the right, but she led them to a small room off the hall.

Once they had all went into the room, Professor McGonagall said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She took a look around and a few people nervously fixed themselves. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," McGonagall said before leaving.

"Hermione, you said you read some book about Hogwarts. How do they separate us?" Danny said, nervously.

"It was Hogwarts, A History, and it didn't say exactly. Some sort of test I guess. I've learned a few spells on my own using the books. I wonder which I'll need," Hermione said, drifting off at the end as she started thinking.

"Great, I get to fail a test at the very start of the year AND in front of the whole school. Wonderful," Danny muttered as he looked around. Everyone seemed to be really nervous. Some even seemed terrified.

Danny was just raking his brain for the few things he could remember from flicking through his books when a voice rang out through the room.

"Ooooooh! Ickle Firsties! What Fun!"

Everyone looked up to see a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appear with a pop, making a few people scream. He was floating cross-legged in the air and holding a bunch of walking sticks. Danny was guessing he was one of the poltergeists Clockwork had told him about.

The poltergeist stared at the group before beginning to toss the sticks at them.

Danny did the first thing that came to mind. "Hey you stupid poltergeist, cut it out!"

The poltergeist stopped throwing the sticks as he scanned the crowd. When he finally saw Danny he dropped the sticks, which unfortunately fell on the boy with the toad, and floated over to Danny. "Well if it isn't the Phantom. Sir Nicky has been talking all about you. Says he got to show you around. Not many of the ghosts around here believed him. I can tell it's you though."

Danny narrowed his eyes and the poltergeist floated back a little before blowing a raspberry and flying off. All eyes fell on Danny as his eyes hit the ground.

"Why did he call you "the Phantom"?" Hermione whispered into his ear.

Danny was saved from answering when a group of spirits floated into the room, setting off a few more screams. At least he heard what they were discussing.

"I tell you, it was him," Sir Nicholas said as he floated over the group.

"Oh come on Sir Nicholas, the child coming to Hogwarts. I must say it's pretty far fetched," said a spirit with robes stained by what seemed to be silver blood.

"I doubt Sir Nicholas would lie to us," said a fat monk.

"Thank you my dear Friar," Sir Nicholas said.

"I must say that what you say does seem unlikely, Sir Nicholas," said a beautiful female spirit.

"Even so, what I say-" Sir Nicholas cut off as he finally seemed to notice the first years.

The other ghosts noticed them as well and the monk smiled at them and said, "First years. About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded as Sir Nicholas scanned the crowd. His gaze fianlly settled on Danny, who shifted uncomfortably. He smiled and said, "Hello Daniel. Have you been well?"

All eyes were back on Danny as he smiled nervously and said, "Hey Sir Nicholas. I've been fine."

"Oh, so your the boy Clockwork asked Nicholas to guide," the woman said as she floated down to Danny. "I must say it's a pleasue to meet such a close friend of Clockwork." She stuck her hand out for Danny. The half-ghost could tell she was only doing it to try and prove her point to Sir Nicholas. The people in the crowd that knew spirits couldn't be touched smiled at the gesture, most likely thinking she was playing a joke on the boy and wondering if he would fall for it.

Everyone (besides Danny) was shocked however when Danny took her hand and, instead of shaking it like she had intended, brought it to his lips, a mannerism he had picked up during his trips to Dora's kingdom.

The spirit stared at him shocked before smiling at letting out a small giggle. She withdrew her hand and floated back up to the rest of the ghosts, her cheeks a slightly darker silver than before.

Danny was once again saved as Professor McGonagall cam in and said," Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The ghosts all took one last look at Danny before floating off through the wall. "Now, form a line and follow me."

Danny stepped behind Ginny and Hermione stepped behind him. As they walked out of the room, Hermione whispered into his ear, saying, "What was all that about?"

"I'll explain later," Danny whispered back, knowing he would have to at least tell her. She probably would figure it out on her own like Jazz had anyways.

They back across the hall and through a pair of doors. The Great Hall was amazing. The room was lit by thousands of candles floating in midair over the four long tables where the other students were sitting. The tables held golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall, the teachers were sitting at another long table. McGonagall led them up to the table and had them face the students in a line. Hunderds of faces stared at them. Danny could see a silver spirit here and there amongst the crowd. Danny looked up and saw that the ceiling looked velvety black and was dotted with stars. As he started pointing out constellations in his head, he thought about how strange it was. Then Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Danny looked down as McGonagall set a stool in front of the first years. On top of it she set a pointed wizard's hat that was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty.

_'And now ladies and gentlemen, I, Danny Phantom, will pull a rabbit out of a hat!'_ Danny smiled at his thought and waited to see what would happen. Danny was startled when a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat sang. The song was about how it was the "Sorting Hat" and told a bit about the houses. Danny was a little off put by a part during Slytherin that said, "Those cunning folk use any means/ to achieve their ends." He pushed it off though. Determination wasn't exactly a bad thing.

The crowd broke into applause and the hat bowed to each of the four tables before becoming still.

Danny heard Ginny mutter, "So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Danny smiled. _'Trying on a hat, that's it? Can all the tests at this school be that easy?' _Danny knew it was unlikely, but he could dream.

McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment and said, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Danny watched as the students were sorted. He learned that the tables, from left to right, were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Danny noticed that for some, the hat shouted right away, while for others, it took a little bit.

"Fenton, Daniel!"

Danny scratched his neck nervously as he walked to the stool. He slipped the hat on over his head and saw that it was bit to big for him since it almost covered his eyes.

_"Hm, what do we have here? You're not the usual sort of child to come to this school. Yes, definitely a first. So where to put you?"_ Danny heard the hats voice in his ear. _"I see plenty of courage, bravery, and chivalry. Yes, you've proven you have that. I see plenty of loyalty. Quite an OBSESSION to have isn't it?' _Danny shifted nervously know that protecting his loved ones was his ghostly obsession. _'You're also very creative and have a mind for the stars. You're muggle born, but a half-ghost. You have great leadership skills when you need them, but know when to stand back. You are very cunning and your ease at adapting in the fights you've had to take part in shows your quite resourceful. Yes, I believe I'm right. Better be SLYTHERIN!" _Danny took the hat off and, with one last look towards Hermione, walked towards the Slytherin table. He noticed that Ginny and Harry had looked at each other, but wasn't sure what it meant. Wanting to stay away from Crabbe, Danny took a seat next to the blood covered ghost from before.

"Congratulations my boy!" the ghost said as he sat down.

"Thanks," Danny said before watching the rest of the sorting.

A few more people went up before "Granger, Hermione!" was called.

Danny smiled as she almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. His smile was wiped away though when he heard Millicent Bulstrode, another first year, say, "Look at her. She's got to be a Mudblood. Who else would act like such an idiot?"

"What's a Mudblood?" Danny asked, already suspecting he wouldn't like the answer.

Crabbe sneered at him and said, "It's a not nice way of saying muggle-born."

Danny narrowed his eyes and said, "It's a curse word?"

Crabbe looked at him like he was stupid, which Danny had to hold in a laugh at the irony. "No it's not a curse, though I'd like to send a curse at a few Mudbloods."

Danny facepalmed and said, "I mean it's an obscene word."

"Oh," Crabbe said. "Then yeah."

Danny glared at Crabbe one more time before turning back in time to see the hat call out "GRYFFINDOR!" and Danny smiled at her before she went to sit at the far table.

Danny watched the rest of the Sorting. He grounded his teeth when both Goyle and Draco joined his table, but kept quiet.

When he heard "Potter, Harry!" being called he heard whispers break out everywhere, but didn't pay them any attention. He just watched as the boy put the hat on and sat until the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Danny watched as the boy shuffled off to the table to the sound of the loudest applause of the night. The eldest of the red-haired boys that Danny had seen at the station stood up to shake Harry's hand while the two twins were calling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Danny heard the ghost next to him huff and mutter, "Nicholas will be holding this over my head forever. At least I got Phantom. Might actually be better now that I think of it."

Danny shook his head and watched as the last few people were sorted. "Weasley, Ginny!" we sent to Gryffindor and sat with her brothers and Harry. That left the last two, a "Zabini, Blaise" and a "Zendeke, Valda", to come to Slytherin. McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms wide. He smiled and said, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat down. Danny stared at the man confused, but clapped with everyone else.

"Wow, I know he's supposed to be a genius, but he seems a bit mad don't you think?" Valda asked Danny. She had sat down next to him after her sorting.

"I didn't think he was angry," Danny said.

"Oh, you're American. No, I think you would say crazy," Valda said and Draco's group chuckled.

"Right, mad equals crazy. Thanks," Danny said, glaring at Draco before smiling at Valda. Danny turned back to the table and was surprised to see that the dishes that were once empty, now had piles of food. Danny piled some roast chicken, boiled potatoes, and peas onto his plate before staring at some bread that was sitting near him.

Valda must have noticed because she said, "It's Yorkshire pudding."

"It doesn't look like pudding," Danny said.

Valda laughed and said, "I guess it doesn't. People usually eat it with roast beef."

"I think I'll pass then." Danny grabbed a jug and a goblet of, what looked like orange juice, and pored the orange liquid into it. Danny took a sip and made a face, it was definitely not orange juice.

Valda laughed and said, "Not a fan of pumpkin juice?"

Danny set the goblet down and said, "Not a fan of pumpkins. I thought it was orange juice."

Valda laughed again before pushing a jug of a lighter colored orange drink towards him. "This one's orange juice. Do they not have pumpkin juice in America?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders and said, "I've never heard of it." Danny started eating his food and wondered if wizards and witches in America drank pumpkin juice. He was pretty sure his new housemates believed he wasn't muggle-born and he wasn't going to be the one to tell them they're wrong.

As he ate, Danny let his super hearing tune out his housemates and focus in on where Hermione was sitting.

"I know who you are!" Danny heard Ginny say. "My brothers told me about you- you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" Sir Nicholas started but was cut of by a male voice Danny didn't recognize.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Danny turned around to see an annoyed Sir Nicholas say, "Like this," before grabbing his left ear and pulling. His head fell onto his shoulder and hung there. Danny had seen a headless ghost before and had even seen a reenactment of a beheading, all thanks to Dora's realm, and he guessed that someone had tried to behead the spirit, but something had gone wrong. Sir Nicholas smiled at the startled looks and righted his head.

Hermione looked down from staring at Sir Nicholas and must have seen Danny watching because she waved before pointing at Sir Nicholas and mouthing, "Did you know?"

Danny shook his head before waving and turning back to his plate.

Someone nudged him in the ribs and he looked up to see Draco's group, Blaise, Millicent, and Valda all staring at him. "What?"

"We saw who you were waving at. Do you know that Gryffindor Mudblood?" Blaise asked.

Danny narrowed his eyes and tried to keep them from glowing green like they usually did when he was angry. "Don't call her that. Yes, I know her. We met in Diagon Alley and hung out on the train."

"Hung out?" Valda asked.

"It means to chill or... to spend time with friends, I guess," Danny said.

"I thought you 'hung out' with Potter and Weasley on the train," Draco sneered.

"I got there just before you did and left just after. I was only in there in the first place because Hermione and I got separated when we were helping that kid find his toad and I was looking for her, not that it's your buisness."

"So did you know she was a Mudblood? I know she is one. I heard her trying to brag about it like it was actually a good thing," Millicent said.

Danny turned to the girl and narrowed his eyes even more. As the girl shrank back from his gaze, he said, "Don't call her that. And yes I knew she's muggle-born, not that it makes any difference to me."

Valda whistled and said, "You gotta teach me how to do that."

Danny turned to her and she pointed to her eyes. Danny took a deap breath and felt the heat in his eyes go away. "Don't know what to tell you. It just happens when I'm angry sometimes."

Danny turned away from his housemates, who were really staring to seem like the A-List, and decided to talk to the spirit. "Hi, I think I saw you with those other spirits earlier, but I didn't catch your name."

The spirit smiled and said, " I'm the Bloody Baron and before you ask, I won't tell you how I died or why I'm covered in blood."

"I wasn't going to. I know how disrespectful it is to ask a ghost how they died."

"I'm sure you do know. I must say you made quite an impression on the Grey Lady," the Bloody Baron said as he gestured to the Ravenclaw table where the female spirit from before was sitting. "I've never seen a ghost blush like that before."

Danny blushed and rubbed his neck nervously. "I was just being polite I do it all the time when I visit my friend Dora."

"Do you mean Dorathea of Aragon?" When Danny nodded, the spirit went on to say, "Oh, I know that sweet girl. She talks of you sometimes. I believe she is quite taken with you too. You do seem to know how to make a lasting impression on female ghosts, don't you?"

Danny blushed and looked down at his plate. Danny watched as the food was swept away and replaced by different types of desserts. Danny grabbed a slice of apple pie before turning back to the Bloody Baron. "Trust me, I've noticed. Last year, this one ghost possessed this girl at my school just so that she could date me."

Danny had just finished his second slice of apple pie when the desserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up. Everyone stopped talking.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Danny looked towards the back of the room and saw a man holding a scrawny, dust-colored cat.

_I do believe a certain caretaker will be pleased with you if you make things difficult for the resident poltergeist once you get to school._

Danny realized that Mr. Filch must have been the caretaker Clockwork had been talking about. Which would mean that the poltergeist Clockwork mentioned was the one Danny had scared off before the Sorting.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Danny stared at the man trying to figure out if he was serious. He heard a few people laugh, but almost everyone was silent.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore said. Danny laughed as he saw that the teachers became tense.

Dumbledor gave his wand a flick and a long golden ribbon flew out and twisted into words high above the tables.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

**(Imagine Danny singing the Hogwarts school song to the rhythm of his theme song XD You know you want to!)**

Everyone sang to a different beat and ended at different times. The last ones singing were the twin redheads as the finished the song to a very slow funeral march. Danny laughed and clapped when they finished, the irony of hearing the death rhythm not passing the half-ghost by.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Danny waved at Hermione before following the Slytherin prefect, whose name he didn't catch, with the rest of the Slytherin first years. They went out of the Great Hall and down a flight of stairs. He the walked until the reached a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.

"The password is Serpens," the prefect said and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. They all went though it and found themselves in a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several high-backed chairs sat around it. Back from the fire, there were a few more chairs seated around tables.

The entire room had a green glow that, though probably eerie and creepy for others, was actually comforting for Danny. It reminded him of the ghost zone and home, almost a normal amongst the craziness his life had become.

The prefect pointed towards two passage ways, one for girls and the other for boys. The boys were warned that, although the girls were allowed into the boys' dormitories, if a boy tried heading down the girls' passage way they would find themselves dropped into the middle of the lake, ten feet below the surface.

Danny followed the passage way with the rest of the male first years (Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and a boy named Theodore Nott) until they got to their dormitory. The dormitory was a long, low underground room like the common room, but much smaller. Three four-poster beds lined each of the walls adjacent to the door's. the last wall seemed to be a giant window, though Danny was sure it had the same type of enchantment the Great Halls ceiling had. Instead of showing the sky, however, it showed the lakes bottom. Each of the four-posters had emerald curtains and silver sheets. The trunks had already been brought down. Draco's group each clambered into a bed along one wall. Danny took the bed closest to the enchanted window.

Danny slipped into his pajamas and got into bed. He closed the curtains, but left a small openeing so he could stare out the "window". As he drifted of to sleep, he could have sworn he saw a giant squid swimming around.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Aw! I made Danny seem so gentleman like. XD I'm such a Phangirl. I wish I was the Gray Lady right then.**

**In case you were wondering why I didn't put the Sorting Hats song or the Hogwarts song, I just didn't want to. If you really want to read them, just look at the book. I just thought I'd make a joke about his theme song instead.**

**Valda Antoinette Zendeke is not my OC. She belongs to A Scary Little Girl. I do not claim her. Scary said she wanted me to put her in here since Danny's in Slytherin.**

**So I included that part with the Yorkshire "Pudding" because I was thinking along the same lines as I had Danny thinking. It's called pudding, but it doesn't look like pudding, it doesn't taste like pudding. Why is it called pudding!**

**By the way, Danny's line, "Last year, this one ghost possessed this girl at my school just so that she could date me." Does not refer to Kitty. It actually is talking about what happens in this one-shot I came up with after writing Baron's line "You do seem to know how to make a lasting impression on female ghosts, don't you?" I may or may not write the one-shot down. Depending if I have time.**

**So I had fun creating Danny's Dormitory. Since the books only describe the common room, I got to have fun with the dormitory. It was pretty much a look-alike of the Gryffindor except rectangular instead of round and with the big "window" since they're underground and can't have normal windows.**

**Question time! All opinions again. No effect on story.**

**1) **_Who hates me now because I made Danny a Slytherin?_

**2) **_Why is Yorkshire pudding called pudding? (This is driving me crazy!)_

**3) **_Do you thing I should write that one-shot?_

**4) **_ What do you think of my interpretation of the Slytherin dormitories?_

**5) **_Who do you think Danny's best HP match would be?_

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. The Potions Master

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**For the Danny/HP character pairing, I have put up a poll. I really want to see what you say.**

**Harry Potter and Danny Phantom do not belong to me.  
><strong>**I do not own Valda Zendeke. She is property of A Scary Little Girl.  
><strong>**I do own Emilia Willows, however.**

**This chapter represents ****Chapter Eight: the Potions Master****.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_'Thanks Clockwork!'_

That was Danny's first thought that morning. Well, it was his second. His first was _'Whose alarm is that?' _Then he had seen the clock sitting on his nightstand. He had only a second to look at it before he realized he had little over a half hour to get dressed and get breakfast before the bell would go off, signaling the start of class.

The small alarm was the old-fashioned type with the bells on top. Danny guessed it ran on magic like the Phantom Phones because it still managed to work. The face depicted the moon's cycle that day (Danny had the feeling it would change with the moon) and had stars that represented the hands. A small note was by the clock.

_Figured you might need this considering your attendance record at Casper Elementary._

_Eternal Luck,_

_Clockwork_

After Danny got dressed, he rushed off to breakfast. Danny realized that traveling around the castle was harder than he thought. In a place where stairs, pictures, and decorations moved; doors would only open if you did certain things; and some doors or steps were not really there, it was a wonder anyone could get around.

Danny was thankful that Peeves, as he found out the poltergeist was called, seemed set on staying away from him. Danny heard that people ended up getting tripped, pelted with chalk, and had an assortment of things dropped on them.

However, Danny did have to deal with Filch and Norris. The caretaker always seemed to come out of nowhere and the cat was always looking around for trouble.

The classes however were a different story.

Danny was sad after finding out that he only shared two classes with Hermione. They had Astronomy up in the tallest tower on Wednesdays at midnight (Danny had been ecstatic when he found out Astronomy was a class) and double potions on Fridays. They did hang out in the library after classes to work on homework together, though. Hermione would help him whenever he needed it in all his classes except Astronomy, which he had actually helped her in.

Without her, he was left with the choice of hanging with his housemates (who had taken to calling him the "Mudblood Lover" since he hung out with Hermione so much), trying to make friends with some Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, or sitting by himself. Danny ended up finding "friends" in Valda and Emilia Willows, but he could only stand them when they were away from the other Slytherins. Sometimes after curfew, the three would sit at one of the tables in the common room and work on homework. He also became friends with a Ravenclaw girl named Padma Patil and a Hufflepuff boy named Ernie Macmillan.

Friday found Hermione and Danny sitting on the marble steps in the entrance hall.

"So we have double potions today with Professor Snape today?" Danny asked, as he looked through a book that he had checked out of the library called Stars, Planets, and Comets.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed.

Danny looked at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing you have to worry about. It's just... Some of the other Gryffindors were talking about how Snape favors your house since he's the Head of Slytherin House. They also said he pretty much hates everyone else, especially the Gryffindors."

"Aw yes, the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry everyone seems to talk about and we seem to break. You don't actually think Snape would just take away points or give detentions for nothing do you? I mean, he is a teacher."

"I guess not. Come on, I think I hear the mail," Hermione said getting up.

"Why bother? We never get anything," Danny said, but he put his book away and followed her anyways.

Danny waited by the door as Hermione went over to her table. He did not feel like trying to go over to his table and he knew he could not go over to hers. He had never tried, but he was sure that either the teachers would tell him off or the Gryffindors would run him off. He would not have even been surprised if some spell went off and landed him in the infirmary. He was good just waiting.

"Hello Phantom. Lovely day isn't it?" Danny turned to see the Gray Lady floating through the doors.

"Yeah it is. Maybe I'll go outside after classes today," Danny said, after greeting her with a kiss on the hand as he always did.

The Grey Lady smiled before floating off to her house table.

"You know, you still haven't explained that like you said you would."

Danny jumped and turned around to see Hermione standing in front of him.

"God Hermione, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Danny said holding his chest.

Hermione just crossed her arms and said, "Well?"

Danny looked around the crowded room before saying, "Okay. I'll tell you, but not here. After potions we'll go outside and I'll tell you."

"Promise?" asked Hermione.

"Promise," Danny said, knowing he had to get it over anyways, but still nervous.

Potions did not go well.

The class took place down in the dungeons near the Slytherin common room. The room looked even creepier with the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the room. It almost made Danny want to take a page from Sam's book and become a vegetarian.

When Danny walked over to sit down next to Hermione on the "Gryffindor side", a few Lion boys gave Danny dirty looks and a few Serpents sniggered. This seemed to catch the potion masters attention as he immediately informed Danny that there was a seat next to Draco. Draco became quiet.

"No thank you professor," Danny simply replied as he slipped into the chair.

Snape raised an eyebrow but did not say another word. He began to call roll, but stopped when he reached Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said quietly, "Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity."

All the Slytherins besides Danny started sniggering behind their hands. Danny shot them a look, but it only stopped Valda and Emilia.

Snape kept taking roll as if he had not even stopped. Then he looked up at the class and said, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Danny frowned and looked towards Hermione, remembering what she had said earlier about the teacher. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her chair looking eager to prove she was not a "dunderhead". Danny noticed Ginny and Harry exchange glances with raised eyebrows.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Danny glanced towards Harry and automatically knew that he did not know. Hermione's hand shot up as the halfa had predicted it would.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything," Snape sneered. He ignored Hermione's hand and said," Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Danny glared at his fellow Serpents who where shaking with silent laughter, while Hermione stuck her hand up a little higher.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Danny had to stop himself from turning his glare onto his teacher. He had flicked through his books and talked about some of the stuff with Hermione the day before, but Snape could not honestly expect anyone (except Hermione) to have memorized their book.

The Head Serpent ignored Hermione once again and asked, "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry quietly.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's obvious Hermione knows. Why don't you ask her?" asked Danny. He was getting annoyed that the teacher continued to humiliate Harry.

The Lions laughed. Danny was happy to see that they had stopped glaring at him. A few even smiled. Snape however was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you writing this down?" As the class started digging around for quills and parchment, Snape added, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your interruption Granger. Mr. Fenton you might want to mind your cheek. I would be disappointed if I had to take points from my own house."

Danny held back a glare. He had expected points to be taken. It was idiotic to think Hermione putting her hand up was worse than him mouthing off.

Things did not improve though. Snape put them into pairs to work on a potion to cure boils. He walked around criticizing everything the Gryffindors did. The only Slytherin that seemed to do anything wrong was Danny, but even then it was only one or two things. Even though they were not criticized, the only Slytherin that actually received praise was Draco.

Snape had just complemented Draco on stewing his horned slugs perfectly, when clouds of green smoke and loud hissing filled the dungeon. The boy with the toad, who Danny had learned was named Neville, had melted his partner's cauldron and the potion was following across the floor, burning people's shoes. Students were immediately crawling on top of chairs while Neville began breaking out in angry red boils where the potion had gotten on his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the potion away with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" As Neville whimpered, Snape turned to his partner and spat out, "Take him to the hospital wing."

Snape turned to Harry and Ginny who had been working next to the two boys and said, "You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Danny grounded his teeth as he watched Harry open his mouth to respond only to bite his lip in pain. Danny guessed Ginny had kicked him.

As Danny and Hermione walked across the lawn after lunch, he complained about his Head of House. "I can't believe he took points from you just for raising your hand, but when I mouthed off all I got was a warning. Then he goes taking points from Harry. I mean, I would have got it if he had taken points from Neville, but Harry wasn't involved at all. What was with all those questions? He's completely prejudice. Shouldn't a Head of House be harder on THEIR house since they expect better. They should at least treat all the houses as equal like McGonagall. It's no wonder Slytherin always wins if he's taking points off the other three houses left and right. We should go tell someone. We could tell McGonagall or Dumbledore. They could get him to stop. Then-"

"Are you done yet?" asked Hermione, interrupting Danny's rant.

Danny cocked his head to the side and thought for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "Yeah. I'm done."

"Good," said Hermione, "Because if nothing's changed yet, I doubt it will change anytime soon. Besides, I thought you were going to tell me about what happened with those ghosts during the Sorting, why Peeves called you "the Phantom", or how you could lift your trunk onto the train."

"Man, you really do remember everything don't you?" Hermione smiled and crossed her arms. Danny sighed and rubbed his neck nervously. "Okay, I've never really told anyone before. Everyone that knows was either there or figured it out on their own. Let's go sit over there and I'll explain." Danny pointed towards the Quidditch field, not noticing the two coming up behind them.

"Ginny, I told you Hagrid said to come down around three. We still have an hour," said Harry as he followed the girl out the door.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to spend it inside. It's a nice day. I say we go relax by the lake."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Hey what are they doing?" asked Harry as he pointed to the retreating forms of Danny and Hermione.

"I don't know. Want to find out?"

Ginny and Harry shared a look before quietly following the others.

When they reached the field, Danny and Hermione steeped out onto it before sitting down. The two eavesdroppers were happy that they sat down just close enough that they could still hear.

"Okay, so it's kind of a long story. And it might seem a bit farfetched at times, but just keep listening okay?" asked Danny as he faced Hermione. She raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Alright, so you remember how I told you about my town has a lot of ghost problems?" Hermione nodded. "Well I wasn't talking about the type of spirits you have here."

"Yeah, I've noticed that the only time you only seem to use the term 'ghost' when you refer to the ones you've met before. All the ones here you call 'spirits'."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"I thought he was muggle-born. He's met ghosts before?" whispered Ginny.

"That's because what I call a ghost is way different then what you call a ghost," said Danny. "If you think Peeves is a trouble maker than you would never be able to live in my hometown. The Box Ghost is the weakest and lamest ghost I've ever had to deal with and even he could outdo Peeves."

"I don't get it. What makes them so much different?"

"Well for one thing, they can actually touch you. And not the way the spirits can touch me, that's completely different. They can actually grab a normal human."

"So your ghosts can't float through walls? That hardly makes them ghosts then. What did you mean by 'a normal human'?"

"Hold on I'm getting there. They can still turn intangible. They just aren't stuck intangible like the spirits here."

"So it's like Peeves being able to grab things."

"Exactly," said Danny, "But they can also take it one step further and turn others intangible. They could turn a human, an animal, or an object intangible.

"Another difference that's like Peeves is that they can turn invisible, but again the can pass said invisibility onto others.

"Now leaving the idea of poltergeists behind, my ghosts come in a wide variety of colors. They could have normal human skin and normal colored clothes and hair to blue skin and flaming hair. The closest I've ever gotten to a white ghost like the ones here is my friend Poindexter who looks like a black and white photograph."

"Wow, that is quite different than the kind you see here. No wonder you separate them."

"Those are just the tiny differences. I haven't even gone into the ghost powers."

"Ghost powers?" asked Hermione. "Now I know you're making this up."

"Oh yeah, you want proof?"

"Sure, show me one of these super powered ghosts."

"It's ghost powers, not superpowers, but if you insist." Danny stood up and smiled at Hermione before disappearing.

Hermione looked around for a second before she felt something pick her up.

"Whoa!" screamed Hermione as she was lifted ten feet into the air. She could feel something slightly cold holding her body bridal style.

Ginny and Harry stared at the floating girl trying to decide what to do.

They all suddenly heard someone laughing. The voice had a weird echo to it, but sounded like Danny. Then, the thing holding Hermione appeared. It was a boy with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. He was wearing a white jacket that had black pockets, a black hood, black edging on the sleeves, and a symbol that looked like a white P inside of a black D on the back. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans, white trainers with black laces, and a pair of white fingerless gloves. The boy also seamed to be surrounded by a glowing white aura.

The boy smiled at Hermione before setting her back on the ground. She stumbled back from him staring.

He continued smiling as he bowed and said, "Danny Phantom at your service. Though I must say, the outfit's new."

Hermione sat for a second before she finally put two-and-two together.

"Danny?" asked Hermione.

Danny's smile faded a little and he scratched his neck nervously. "Yeah, it's me."

"You- You're a ghost!"

"Not exactly," said Danny. "I'm half ghost." To prove his point, the halfa let the energy rings shoot out of his core and transform him back into Fenton.

"How- That's not possible! You can't be alive and dead at the same time!"

Danny flinched and said, "I don't really like the whole 'I'm dead' argument. I'm half-ghost not half-dead. I'm completely alive. I just have as much ectoplasm in my veins as I do blood. As for it being possible, I know two other's besides myself... though Danielle is my clone..."

"You have a clone- wait, backup. How are you a half-ghost?"

"Remember my parents?" asked Danny. Hermione glared at nothing and nodded. "Well they are actually ghost hunters. They invent all this stuff for hunting my kind of ghosts. One of their inventions was a ghost portal. It was supposed to create a portal into the land of the dead, or the Ghost Zone as it's commonly called. When they first turned it on, it didn't work. I ended up talking my old best friends down to see it and one of them convinced me to go in. I kind of found the on button when I was in there. It turned on and fused ectoplasm into my DNA."

"That sounds... painful."

"Yeah, it was."

Hermione was still slightly in shock, but she was slowly putting the pieces together. She said, "Wait. When you said you told them and they reacted badly, you weren't talking about the school, were you?"

"Yeah, kind of makes me wonder what would have happened if I had started off with 'I'm a wizard' instead of 'I'm half-ghost'."

"So the reason you're so strong and the ghosts can touch you is because you're a ghost too."

"Well, I have to turn intangible to touch them, but yeah."

"They called you Phantom because that's like your second name, right?"

"Yeah, no one knows I'm half-ghost besides you, my sister, my parents, and my old best friends. Whenever I was in my ghost form, I went by Danny Phantom because I didn't want anyone to know who I was. Actually, now that I think about it McGonagall has to know too. She talked about it in my letter. I wonder who else knows."

"So you can turn intangible and invisible and fly?"

Danny smiled and transformed. He shot into the air before dropping into the ground. He came up next to Hermione.

"What other powers do you have?" asked Harry before he remembered he was not supposed to be there.

Ginny cuffed him on the head as Danny and Hermione turned to where they were.

"Harry, Ginny, where you following us?" asked Hermione half-mad, half-worried.

Harry and Ginny walked out onto the field. "Yeah, we were wondering where you were going and kind of ended up listening."

"We won't tell," Harry promised and Ginny nodded.

"You better not," Hermione snarled before walking off the field.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" asked Ginny.

"No, I learned from my sister that sometimes it's best to just give them a second to calm down. She'll come back. In five- four- three- two..." Danny pointed and Hermione walked back onto the field.

"So what powers do you have?"

Danny smiled and told them about his powers and some of his adventures. Ginny and Harry had to leave around three, so Danny and Hermione headed back to the castle to finish up their homework. Hermione was still worried about them knowing, but Danny felt that they were okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Okay, so I really want that clock. I am not an Astronomy nerd, but I am fascinated by the moon's cycles and the constellations.**

**I included some Danny-hate in here. Stupid Slytherins hating on my Danny! I also made it clear by Snape's response that even the teachers are astounded by Danny and Hermione's friendship. I am going to make it more obvious in the later chapters though.**

**Therefore, I ended up turning this chapter into a revelation chapter since the original chapter in the book is filler too.**

**Three opinion questions this time:**

**1) **_How do you think the reveal went?_

**2) **_What did you think of Danny's new outfit?_

**3) **_What position do you think Danny would play in Quidditch?_

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. The Midnight Duel

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**Harry Potter and Danny Phantom do not belong to me.  
><strong>**I do not own Valda Zendeke. She is property of A Scary Little Girl.  
><strong>**I do own Emilia Willows, however.**

**This chapter represents ****Chapter Nine: the Midnight Duel****.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The Slytherins were really starting to get to Danny so it cam as a relief when he saw a notice posted in the Slytherin common room. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday with Gryffindor and Slytherin together. Danny wasn't to sure about flying (he didn't know how different flying on a broom would be from flying by himself), but he was happy that he could spend more time with Hermione and less time with his fellow Serpents. He would also get to see Ginny and Harry, who he was starting to become friends with.

Malfoy took to telling wild stories about flying and complained often about first years not making the team. Ginny talked about almost hitting a hang glider on her brother Charlie's old broom and learning Quidditch from her brothers. Everyone from wizarding families seemed to talk about Quidditch constantly.

Hermione was extremely nervous about flying. This was not something you could learn from a book, not that she did not try. At breakfast Thursday morning, Danny heard her giving her housemates tips she had gotten out of a library book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Then she proceeded to retell them all to Danny when they met on the steps in the entrance hall. The only way he got her to stop was to tell her he had heard it all already because of his increased hearing. Then they went back into the Great Hall for the mail.

Danny gave a glare to Malfoy whose eagle owl had brought another batch of sweets from home. Then he focused back in on Hermione's table. As he was watching, a barn owl dropped a small package onto Neville's lap. He opened it and held up a small glass ball the size of a large marble. It seemed to be filled with white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red- oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "... you've forgotten something..."

Danny saw Draco's group heading towards the Gryffindor table and made his way over too, expecting something bad to happen.

Neville was still trying to remember what he had forgotten when Draco grabbed the Remembrall out of his hand. Danny immediately grabbed Draco's arm and Harry stood up. Both were half hoping for a fight, but McGonagall was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Danny released Draco's arm and he dropped the orb back on the table.

"Just looking," he said and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

McGonagall gave Danny a pointed look so he quickly told Hermione he would see her at the Flying lessons before heading off, leaving a slightly stunned professor.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Danny was waiting with the other Slytherins on a smooth, flat lawn. The Gryffindors quickly showed up and Danny went to talk with Hermione.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived quickly. She had short, gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up," she barked.

Danny quickly stood next to a broom by Hermione. He looked down at it and saw that, like the other school brooms that were laid out, it was rather shabby looking.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped straight into his hand, while Danny's seemed to hesitate before floating up slowly. Hermione's just rolled around and poor Neville's did not even move.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms before going around and correcting their grips. Danny, Harry, and Ginny shared a smile when she told Draco he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three- two-"

However, Neville was so nervous that he leapt off the ground to soon.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but he was rising quickly. Danny thought about considered flying up and getting him, even though it would blow his secret, but before he could even do anything, Neville slipped off his broom and hit the ground with a nasty crack. His broom kept rising higher and higher until it was out of sight.

Madam Hooch leaned over him, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," she muttered. "Come on, boy- it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear," she said before leading Neville off with her arm around him.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Draco burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Serpents joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. Danny remembered her because she was Padma's twin sister.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, another Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies Parvati."

"Back off Pansy!" said Danny.

"What are you going to do about it freak?" sneered Blaise.

"Leave him alone," said Hermione.

"Aw, the _muggle-born _wants to sick up for her boyfriend too," sneered Draco, saying the word as if it were the nastiest thing he could think of.

Danny felt his eyes go hot as he started towards the Serpent. Hermione grabbed him to hold him back and said, "Calm down. Even if he deserves it, he isn't worth it."

Danny grounded his teeth, but turned away. Only to turn back at Draco's next comment.

"I saw you had a bit of trouble getting your broom up. I bet you can't even fly."

Everyone looked at Ginny, Hermione and Harry, who busted out laughing as they remembered the ghost boy doing flips and laps around the Quidditch field when he showed them his powers.

Danny smirked and said, "I could out fly you any day."

"Oh yeah?" sneered Draco. "How about right now?" Draco reached down and grabbed two brooms, tossing one to Danny.

Looking at it, Danny shook his head and said, "No way. I'm not letting you get me expelled."

Draco opened his mouth to say something when Crabbe shouted, "Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Crabbe held up the Remembrall.

"Give that here," Harry said.

Crabbe tossed it to Draco, who said, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about- up a tree?"

"Give it here!" yelled Harry, but Draco had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He had not been lying; he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak, he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed the broom from Danny.

"No!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move- you'll get us all into trouble."

Danny ignored her as he hopped on the broom and shot up to meet a stunned looking Draco.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Draco, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry shot towards him and Draco barely dodged. Harry quickly turned to face Draco again and a few Lions and Danny clapped.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

Draco must have realized he was right because he tossed the ball high into the air and flew down to the ground after saying, "Catch it if you can, then!"

Harry took off after the ball, catching it just in time to straighten out his broom before toppling gently onto the grass.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall running towards them.

"Never- in all my time at Hogwarts-" She seemed to be speechless with shock. "- how dare you- might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy/Draco-"

"That's enough, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Fenton. Potter, follow me, now."

They watched as Harry followed Professor McGonagall into the castle. Ginny, Hermione, and a boy, Danny would later find out his name was Dean Thomas, all had to hold Danny back from pummeling Draco's smirking face as he said a few words that Danny knew would land him in trouble if he was at home, but was unsure what they would be thought of at the school.

Danny finally calmed down as Madam Hooch returned and decided to just send them on their way.

Hermione had asked Danny if he wanted to go to the library, but Danny decided he wanted to blow off some steam so they snuck over to the Quidditch field, this time being certain no one was following them.

"You're joking?"

It was dinnertime and Danny was listening to Harry as he told Ginny about not being expelled and becoming the Gryffindor seeker. Danny heard Harry tell Ginny to keep it a secret and realized he should not be listening. He got up and was about to leave when he saw Draco's crew heading towards them.

Danny walked over in time to hear Draco say, "I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only- no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ginny. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Draco turned to his cronies before saying, "Crabbe." Then he turned back to Harry and Ginny and said, "Midnight all right?" We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Then Draco left and Harry turned to Ginny. "What is a wizard's duel? What do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ginny casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, she added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens."

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ginny suggested.

Danny snorted and said, "Really?"

Harry and Ginny turned to him. "What are you doing over here?"

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could," Ginny muttered.

"- and you shouldn't do this. Even if this isn't a trap, which it probably is, you'll either be caught and lose a bunch of points or get your butt kicked. It's really stupid."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," said Ginny.

Danny cocked an eyebrow, but did not say anything as he walked away. _'Better tell Hermione. Maybe she can stop them.'_

He finally found her on the stairs. She agreed to stop them saying it was not only stupid, but also selfish.

All the same, at eleven o'clock he snuck out of his empty common room and invisibly floated through the castle towards the trophy room, staying in human form. He ended up floating around all the different halls that were by it since he did not know where their common room was so and what way they would be coming from.

He finally found them coming up a staircase. He was surprised that not only was Harry and Ginny there, but also Hermione.

Danny dropped to the ground and turned visible. They all turned when they heard the extra footsteps and had different reactions. Ginny glared. Harry also glared, but looked slightly relieved. Danny was not sure if it was because he was not Draco or because he could help.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "You better use that super hearing and turn me invisible if you hear Norris or Filch," she whispered.

"I thought the plan was to stop them, not tag along."

"I'm locked out of the common room. Can't tell you why though."

Danny looked at her then shrugged, figuring it probably had something to do with getting into the common room.

When they got to the trophy room, Malfoy and Crabbe were not there yet.

"Had they already left when you did?" whispered Hermione.

"No, but I left early," Danny whispered back.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ginny whispered.

"Maybe he wasn't coming in the first place."

The muttered word had just left his lips, when a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry went to raise his wand when Filch's voice coming through the door opposite the one they had come through.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Harry waved at the other three to follow him. He quietly ran for the door, the others right behind him.

They heard Filch enter the trophy room and mutter, "They're in here somewhere, probably hiding."

They began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Ginny, whose robe was too big for her since it had been her brother's, suddenly pitched forwards after stepping on it. She was sent into Harry and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following. They swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway. They hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead.

"I- told- you- it- was- a- trap," Danny gasped, hands on his knees. "Why- doesn't- anyone- believe- the- ghost boy?" Danny straightened up having caught his breath.

"We've got to get back to our common room," said Ginny, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you- Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off. You should have listened to Danny and me."

Danny could tell Harry knew they were right; he just was not going to admit it. "Let's go."

They had barely started walking when Peeves came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. He saw them and squealed in delight.

"Peeves, I swear if you don't shut up I'll blast you," Danny said.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties. Phantom should know better. Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please," Harry asked nicely.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Shut up Peeves," snapped Danny, taking a step forward.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Danny sent an ecto-blast at him and he flew into the classroom he had just come from. They ran down the hall, only to be cornered by a locked door.

"This is it!" Ginny moaned, as she pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could hear Filch running as fast as he could toward their hallway.

"Really?" asked Danny with a raised eyebrow before grabbing Ginny and Hermione, who grabbed Harry, and fazing them through the door. They pressed against it to hear.

"Which way did they go, Peeves." Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say please."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go."

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right -please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" They heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay. What is it Ginny?"

Danny noticed Ginny was tugging on Harry's robe and pointing behind them. He turned and his jar dropped. They were not in some room. They were in a corridor, the forbidden third floor corridor. It was obvious why it was forbidden.

Staring down at them with all six of its eyes was a three-headed dog. Normally a three-headed dog would not scare Danny, Pandora did have one as a pet after all, but this one was twice as big and was not a ghost. Danny was sure the only reason they were alive was because they had taken it by surprise, but that would wear off soon.

Making a quick decision between death or expulsion, Danny grabbed Hermione and Ginny's hands in one hand and Harry's arm in the other and pulled them back through the door.

They all landed in a pile outside the door. Breathing heavily, the all stood up. Filch must have left to look for them elsewhere because he was not around.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school." said Ginny. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione glared at him. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you," she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor." Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"Seriously Hermione," said Danny. "That wasn't the first time I've come across a three-headed dog and even I couldn't help but stare."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on his having seen one before. "No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something. I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed- or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to bed," she said as she started off.

"No, we don't mind," Ginny said as they started off after her. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

"Well this was all your guys' idea," Danny said before turning away.

As he headed back to his common room and bed, one thought filled his head. _'The dog was guarding something, but what?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**I do not really have anything to say for this one except:**

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**

**It is not even a smaller chapter. It is about the same size as the rest.**

**Go me!**

**Only one Question this time and this will affect the story:**

**1) **_ What kind of accident should happen to one of the Slytherins? (Rules: I will not say which Slytherin it is so do not make one that can only happen to Draco or something. In addition, one of the main characters can be involved, but they cannot do it on purpose... well, maybe Fred and George if you want to use them.)_

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Halloween

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**Harry Potter and Danny Phantom do not belong to me. **

**I do not own Valda Zendeke. She is property of A Scary Little Girl.**

**I do own Emilia Willows, however.**

**This chapter represents **_Chapter Ten: Halloween_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Although Danny got a good laugh seeing Draco's face when Harry and Ginny came into the Great Hall, he had joined Hermione in giving them the cold shoulder. His will broke a week later during mail.

Danny had been sitting with Spooky on the stairs in the entrance hall and reading _The Great Constellations _while waiting for Hermione. Harry and Ginny came running out of the Great Hall with a long package. Ginny was giggling and Danny could see the excitement written all over their faces.

"What's that?" asked Danny.

Ginny looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're talking to us now?"

Danny face-palmed and said, "Might as well now since I already broke the silence. So what is it?"

"Can't tell you," said Harry and the two started up the stairs, but Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle showed up and Draco grabbed the package.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Danny raised an eyebrow at them. "Is it your guys' mission to break at least one rule every week? I mean really, a broomstick?" he asked.

Ginny could not resist it.

"It's not any old broomstick," she squealed, "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ginny grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Draco snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

"Not arguing, I hope?" a small voice squeaked.

Danny looked behind him to see Professor Flitwick standing a few steps above him.

"Good morning, professor," Danny said.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry. The two Lions and Danny had to fight not to laugh at the look of horror on Draco's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," added Harry.

Danny shook his head as he watched the two Lions stifle their laughing as they ran up the stairs. Danny went back to his book, but was interrupted again as soon as Professor Flitwick left.

"What they mean Mudblood lover?" asked Draco.

"Okay," said Danny without looking up. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't answer if you're going to call me that."

"You're the one that hangs out with that Mudblood," sneered Draco.

"That's it," Danny snarled, standing up. "Spooky, play," he said, pointing towards Draco.

Danny stomped off as the magpie proceeded to chase Draco around, pecking him whenever he got the chance.

The next time Danny talked to Harry and Ginny was Halloween, and it was not on good terms.

"Hey! Why the hell did you say that about Hermione?"

Danny glared at Ginny with his arms crossed. They were standing in the entrance hall. Danny had caught the two before they had gone into the Great Hall for lunch.

Ginny crossed her arms too and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah?" asked Danny. "So Parvati was lying when she told me you said, 'It's no wonder no one can stand her besides Fenton. She's a nightmare, honestly.' She also told me know one's seen her since."

"Come on, you have to have noticed. She acts like she knows everything in the world and she always has to be right."

"That's usually because she is right. Besides, that still doesn't give you the right to call her a nightmare. You're just as bad as the girls in my house." With that last word, he left them to go try and find Hermione. Not that he thought he would. The chances of finding her in the huge castle, especially when she did not want to be found, were slim to none.

After afternoon classes, Danny found out from Parvati that someone had seen her hiding out in the girls' bathroom. He thanked her and ran off, but when he got there, Hermione refused to come out. After spending a while trying to convince her, she finally just yelled at him to go down to the feast. Danny left unwillingly.

The Great Hall was decorated amazingly and Danny would have enjoyed himself if he could stop thinking about Hermione. He was about to just grab a plate of food and head back to the bathroom when Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, came running into the Great Hall. Everyone stared at the terrified teacher as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair and gasped, "Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." He fainted.

Everyone started freaking out. Dumbledore had to let of several firecrackers from his wand to quiet everyone.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Danny started to follow his prefect when he remembered Hermione. She did not know about the troll. He could not go by himself though. Then he saw them in the crowd.

He slipped out of the Slytherin group and walked up behind them.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ginny. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

Danny grabbed their shoulders and the both jumped and turned to him. Ginny glared and snarled, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be heading off with your house."

Danny realized what he had said before must have hurt her. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I can be protective. Actually, I can be overprotective. So when I found out you had hurt Hermione like that I kind of flipped out. I'm sorry. That's not important right now though. Hermione's in the girls' bathroom. She doesn't know about the troll. We have to go warn her," Danny pleaded. When it looked like Ginny was about to say no, he added, "If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be in there in the first place."

"Oh, all right," she snapped. She looked over at her eldest brother who was leading the Gryffindors and said, "But Percy'd better not see us."

They slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ginny. Danny grabbed their shoulder and turned them invisible.

It was not Percy, however. It was Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Does it matter right now? We need to find Hermione."

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ginny held up her hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Danny sniffed the air and immediately wished he had not. He was so glad he did not have super smell too, because it smelled like the boys' locker room, but three times worse.

Then they heard low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Harry pointed to the end of a passage to their left. Something huge was moving toward them. Danny turned them invisible again and they watched as it emerged into a path of moonlight.

It was like nothing Danny had ever seen before. The dull, granite gray, lumpy beast stood twelve feet tall. Its short legs were as thick as tree trunks and had flat, horny feet. Its arms were so long that its huge wooden club dragged on the floor.

Danny's heart nearly stopped when the troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. He prayed that it was not about to do what he thought it was. His prayers were not answered though as it waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"Guys, that's the girls' bathroom," Danny managed to get out before a high-pitched scream rang out from the room.

The three sprinted for the door and ran inside. Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Distract it," Danny yelled as he ran for Hermione. He managed to grab her shoulder and turn them invisible just as the troll swung his club at her.

Harry grabbed a tap and threw it against the wall, making the troll stop and turn around, searching for what made the noise. His tiny eyes fell on Harry and started towards him.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ginny called from the other side of the room as she threw a pipe at it.

The troll did not seem to notice the pipe, but it heard the yell and turned again. Danny took his chance and, holding Hermione bridal style since she didn't look well enough to walk, he ran around the thing and over to Harry.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ginny, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll could not feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped. It had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life. At any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.

Danny tried blasting at the troll, but its skin must have been too thick because they had no effect. Ginny pulled out her wand and said the first spell that came to her head, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over, and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ginny was standing there with her wand still raised, staring at what she had done. Danny, who had just realized he had been holding her the whole time, set Hermione down and made sure she was steady before letting go.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione finally said, "Is it- dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out." He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. "Urgh- troll boogers," he said and wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. They had not realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell ran into the room. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape looked the troll over while Professor McGonagall was looking at Danny, Ginny, and Harry. She looked furious.

Hopes of winning points quickly left their heads.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry and Danny looked at Ginny, who was still standing with her wand in the air, and Danny pushed her arm down. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Snape gave Harry a look and the boy's eyes quickly dropped to the floor.

"Please, Professor McGonagall- they were looking for me."

Danny turned to see Hermione nervously shifting her feet before turning back to McGonagall.

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could deal with it on my own- you know, because I've read all about them."

Ginny dropped her wand and Danny had to bite his lip so his jaw would not drop. Hermione Granger telling a downright lie to a teacher? That seemed almost as impossible as Skulker becoming a vegetarian.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry distracted it, Danny slipped past it and grabbed me, and Ginny knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well, in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to the remaining three. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win your house five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, you may go."

Harry and Ginny gave Danny a sad smile before leaving.

"Come Mr. Fenton, I'll escort you part of the way. I'd like to have a word with you."

Danny nodded and followed Professor McGonagall out of the bathroom.

"Mr. Fenton, I would like to inform you that Professor Dumbledore and I, unlike the other teachers in the school, are well aware of your abilities and your past. I understand that you were a hero in your old town, but I would ask that next time you do the wise thing and inform a teacher when someone's in trouble. Especially if you are going to involve other students in your rescue attempts."

"Yes ma'am," Danny said, knowing she was right.

"I would also ask that you not use your abilities to sneak around when and where you aren't supposed to."

Danny looked up at her shocked. How could she know? From the look she gave him, he realized she had not. It had just been a warning.

"Unless you already have?"

Knowing their was no use in lying, Danny said, "I went out after curfew once, but I didn't do anything. Just a stroll- err, float around the castle." So it was not completely true. It was still better than flat out lying.

"I see, well take this as a warning and don't do it again. There are also a few places around the castle that have been charmed so that you cannot enter them using your abilities. The common rooms, prefects' bathroom, all girls' bathrooms, and the forbidden third-floor corridor are as such."

Danny nodded while secretly taking note that either charms did not work, or they had been added to the corridor after their little adventure. "Is there anything else?"

"In a way, I've noticed you've developed quite a friendship with Miss Granger-"

"Oh, man," Danny said putting his head in his hands. "You're not going to bug me about that too are you?"

"No, though I'm not surprised you've been hounded for it. That's exactly what I was going to warn you about. The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor has gone on long before even Professor Dumbledore's time. Some say it goes back all the way to the founder's of the two houses, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

"There are some people that would be happy just leaving the rivalry as is. I, on the other hand, am quite amused that you've befriended not just one of my Gryffindors, but you also seem to be good friends with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, and I do believe I've seen you talking with both of the Patil sisters on numerous occasions.

"I also must say, the fact that you're in the house is quite amusing, considering your bloodline. Do any of your housemates know you are muggle-born?"

"Nope, and I don't plan on telling them either. I won't lie, but I don't want to be the one to break the news."

"Probably best," the witch said and stopped at the entrance to the dungeons. "I expect you can make it to your common room from here without any detours."

"Yes ma'am, goodnight," Danny said before heading down the stairs and to the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

Danny said the password and the stone door opened. All eyes fell on him when he entered the common room. Danny headed straight for his dormitory, but was cut off by Pansy.

"Where've you been? Probably lost us some points because you wanted to hang out with your Mudblood girlfriend."

A few Serpents sniggered and Danny turned around. "For your information, I earned us five points, not that you'll like what I did to earn them."

Pansy raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, clearly not believing him. "Oh, and just what did you do?"

Danny smirked and said, "Helped Harry and Ginny knock out the troll to save Hermione."

All the Slytherins were quiet before they all started laughing.

"You can't honestly expect us to believe that."

"Believe what you want when you see the hourglasses tomorrow. Gryffindor and Slytherin will both be up five since Hermione's loss canceled out Harry's gain." Danny could tell no one was going to believe it until they saw it. He turned around and started for the dormitory again. He heard bits of a few conversations, but only one caught his interest, and that was only because what happened after.

"What are we going to do? They're both going to be in the hospital wing until just before Christmas holidays. It would be okay if it was just one of them, but both our third chaser and reserve?"

The conversation was being held between a sixth year boy, who Danny only knew as the Slytherin's Quidditch captain, and a forth year boy.

"I can't believe those idiots spilled that potion all over themselves. Now we'll have to hold tryouts again."

Draco was sitting right next to them and looked up at Danny. "Why don't you try out Fenton? I seem to remember you telling me something about being able to out fly me any day."

Danny turned to glare at Draco. "First years can't try out, in case you've forgotten."

The sixth year, obviously wanting to help Draco try and humiliate Danny, said, "Actually, words getting around that the Gryffindors have a first year playing, which means there's nothing stopping us from taking one."

"Doesn't matter anyways. You wouldn't want me. I'm no good at sports, except dodge ball. I can fly, but I doubt it's the kind you're looking for."

"Couldn't hurt to try? Let's see some of that American style flying," Draco said.

"No thanks," Danny said before disappearing down the passageway to his Dormitory.

Danny had just fished his Phantom Phones out of his trunk when the door opened. He turned around to see Valda walking into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You know, where I come from it's polite for a girl to knock on a boy's door before entering."

"And where I come from, I don't really care. It's not like you're changing."

"I could have been."

"What's dodge ball?"

Valda's change of topic startled Danny so it took him a second to answer. "Basically, it's a game where your split into two teams and you try to hit other people with balls, while dodging the ones that the other team's throwing at you. If you are hit, you're out. If you catch a ball that the other team threw, then the person that threw it is out and you can call one of your teammates back in. The winner is either the one who gets all the people out on the other side or the team with the most people when the game ends. I used to play it all the time at home. I was really good."

"So it's kind of like the dodging the Bludgers that are flying around while trying to catch the Quaffle. Throwing it through the hoops could represent throwing it at people."

"Okay, did you do that on purpose?"

"If your asking if I knew about the muggle game before hand and asked you just so I could prove a point, then I have no idea what you're talking about. But if I did, then I would say if you're really that good at the game and are a good flyer like you say, you should have no problem wiping the smirk of Draco's face."

"Nice thought, but I'm not doing it," Danny said.

The next afternoon he found out he was wrong when Crabbe and Goyle (forcibly) escorted him to the Quidditch stadium. He thought about kicking their butts and leaving, but he knew that would only lead to more trouble. Danny could not believe the measures Draco was taking just to mess with him.

When the three got to the field, Crabbe and Goyle left to go sit with Draco. Danny walked over to the group muttering about how stupid it was. The sixth year, Marcus Flint, came over and gave Danny a broom, which he recognized as one of the school's. Marcus then went into explaining the tryout routine. There would be four tests; flying, speed, dodging, and scoring.

The first test was flying. They all just had to get on their brooms and do a few simple maneuvers to prove they could fly. Danny was unsure at first since he had never really flown on a broom, but pushed it off and focused on the natural flying instincts he had developed since he had gotten his powers. Easily adjusting himself and his broom for even the smallest of disturbances in the air. As he did the maneuvers, he realized he was not quite as fluid or agile in his movements as he would have been off the broom, but still seemed to flow easier than the others did. Danny also noticed he seemed more comfortable doing flips and loops then the others, but he guessed that it was probably because he knew he could catch himself if he had to.

The second test was speed. It was just a simple lap around the field. Danny fell into third place and kept it through the entire lap. Some actually seemed shocked since the broom he was riding was not meant to go that fast. Danny guessed it had something to do with his hollow bones and the slight indifference he had to gravity, even in human form.

Next was the dodging test. The basics were that the Bludgers were released. A few members of the team would be flying around. Do not hit anything. Valda had actually been right about the Bludgers, dodging them was a lot like dodge ball. Dodging the other fliers, on the other hand, was more like dodging in a ghost fight. Thanks to his battle-honed reflexes, he was able to make it out easily.

The last test was the scoring test. The were given five chances to get a Quaffle through the hoop as Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin team's keeper, did his job and tried to keep them from scoring. Danny's first ball made it past Miles, but hit the hoop instead of going through it. Danny adjusted his aim and the other four flew in easily thanks to fake out methods Danny had gained in dodge ball and speed and accuracy developed from ghost hunting.

The end results: everyone was shocked to find that the first year, that admitted to being bad at sports and had not wanted to join in the first place, cleaned house on all the tests. Marcus ended up assigning Danny as the chaser on a trial basis. Not everyone was happy with it, but no one could say he did not earn it.

Snape was even able to talk Professor Dumbledore into bending the rules for Slytherin as he had Gryffindor and allowed Danny to receive a Nimbus Two Thousand of his own.

Since no one had thought to tell _him_ not to tell people, he explained everything to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. They were happy for him, but disappointed that there would be yet another thing where they would be pitted against one-another.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Yeah, I am not really happy about how that ending turned out. I liked how I ended up doing the Halloween scene though. I also love the vision of Draco being chased around by Spooky. I will leave it up to your imagination on where he was taught that.**

**No questions this time. It is four-thirty in the morning right now so I am just going to go to bed.**


	8. Quidditch

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**We finally get some Quidditch action this chapter! A big difference between this story and the book when it comes to the Quidditch scenes will be that instead of only catching the seeker parts and hearing about the other stuff from the commentary, it will be focused right in the action. The reason is that instead of focusing on Harry, who is a Seeker and stays out of the action unless he sees the snitch, this story focuses more on Danny, who is a Chaser and will be a part of the action. Unfortunately, it also means you will not get as much on the Seeker portion as a result.**

**I will also be using last names during the match because it is easier. Sorry if this confuses you.**

**Harry Potter and Danny Phantom do not belong to me.  
><strong>**I do not own Valda Zendeke. She is property of A Scary Little Girl.  
><strong>**I do own Emilia Willows, however.**

**This chapter represents **_Chapter Eleven: Quidditch_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver-skin boots.

They had moved into the Quidditch season. The second Saturday of the month would be both Harry and Danny's first game: a Slytherin versus Gryffindor match.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play since the Gryffindor captain wanted him to be a secret, but news about him playing Seeker had spread across the school. Word on Danny, on the other hand, had not spread as quickly since he was not as popular and talked about.

Harry and Danny both had Hermione to thank. They were undergoing many last-minute Quidditch practices so they here happy she helped them keep up with homework. She had even lent Harry _Quidditch Through the Ages_ as Danny had already read it a month before for extra reading.

Hermione seemed to have relaxed somewhat when it came to breaking the rules. The day before the match, the four of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break. Hermione had done a spell that created a bright blue fire that could be carried in a jar. They had been sitting with their backs to it when Snape came out. Unsure if it was allowed, they moved in closer to hide the flame. Something in their faces must have caught his attention though because he started towards them. They noticed he was limping. He had not seen the fire, but he looked like he wanted any excuse to tell them off.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" he asked, gesturing to _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Harry held it up and Snape said, "Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor," he added, taking the book.

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away.

"He's seriously getting on my nerves. I wonder what's up with his leg," Danny said, watching his Head of House disappear.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Harry bitterly.

They were sitting in the library that evening. Harry, Ginny, Danny, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ginny's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn."), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. Danny was keeping himself busy on his Astronomy homework.

Harry felt restless. Danny could tell he wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow.

He was proven right when Harry stood up and said, "I'm going to go ask Snape for my book back."

"Good luck," Danny said, not looking up.

"Better you than me," Ginny and Hermione said together.

He returned a few minutes later and told them about how he had gone to the staffroom and saw that Snape's leg was mangled. He told them about how Snape had said something three heads before yelling at Harry to get out.

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him- he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick _he_ let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide. "No- he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

Danny silently agreed, but Ginny said, "Honestly, Hermione. Not all teachers are saints. I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

The next morning was bright and cold. Everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be talking about the match. Danny had been able to shove two pieces of toast down his throat before he felt he would be sick if he ate more. He grabbed a sausage and some strawberries before going out to sit in the entrance hall where Spooky was waiting for him. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny came out a little after the bird had finished its breakfast.

"Did _you_ at least eat anything?" asked Hermione. She sat down next to him and pet Spooky, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Do two pieces of toast count?"

Hermione glared at him before sighing and saying, "It's more than Harry."

By eleven o'clock, the entire school seemed to be in the stands. Many were caring binoculars so they could get a better view.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor section with Neville, Dean, and another Gryffindor named Seamus. They had created a fancy banner for Harry. They had felt bad at first since they were not cheering for Danny, but he said he did not mind since it was their house.

Meanwhile, Danny was with his team, changing into emerald Quidditch robes (Gryffindor would be wearing scarlet).

Marcus called their attention.

"Focus, we might have wiped the floor with Gryffindor last year, but I don't want _any_ of you underestimating them. They've got some new players, not to mention that little _secret_ weapon of theirs. I want you all to get out there and do your hardest. If they stink, then it makes us look even better. If they don't, I don't want us looking like idiots by kicking back. Understand?" Marcus said and they all nodded. Marcus looked at Danny and added, "I also don't want little _friendships_ getting in the way either."

A few of the Serpents sniggered, but Danny just sighed before grabbing his Nimbus and following his teammates. When they walked out onto the field, the Slytherin side started cheering.

Danny could see Madam Hooch, the referee for the match, standing in the middle of the field with her broom. The Gryffindors were coming onto the field from the opposite side.

Once they had all gathered around, Madam Hooch said, "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." Danny noticed she seemed to glance at Marcus when she said this. "Mount your brooms, please."

Danny got on his broom and flashed Harry a nervous smile when no one was looking. Harry returned it with one of his own before focusing back on Madam Hooch.

She gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and they took to the air.

A Gryffindor Chaser took hold of the Quaffle and Danny heard the commentator say, "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor. What an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor," said the commentator.

* * *

><p>~ Everyone will be referred to by their last name from this point on. ~<p>

* * *

><p>Fenton shook his head and tuned the commentary out as he shot off after the Quaffle.<p>

Johnson passed to another Gryffindor Chaser, Spinnet. When Spinnet tried to pass it, Fenton shot by her and knocked the ball out of her hand.

Flint caught it and shot towards the goal posts. He tried to score, but his shot was stopped by Wood, the Gryffindor Keeper.

Wood sent the Quaffle to Bell, the last Gryffindor Chaser. Flint shot towards her, but she dived away from him. Fenton and Pucey, the other Slytherin Chaser, went after her and had just caught up to her when she took a Bludger to the head.

Pucey grabbed the Quaffle. He soared towards the rings, but was cut off by a Bludger hit by one of the Weasley twins, the Gryffindor Beaters. Fenton tried to guard him, but Johnson grabbed the ball while he was dealing with Bell.

Johnson took off towards the rings. She dodged a Bludger just in time and tossed the Quaffle. Bletchley dived to get it, but missed. Gryffindor scored.

Flint grabbed the Quaffle, but tossed it when a Bludger was sent by a Weasley. Pucey caught it and tore down the field with Fenton and Bole, a Slytherin Beater, right on his tail. He managed to dodge both Bludgers and both Weasleys. When Bell tried something, Fenton drove her off. They were almost to the goal posts when something gold flew by Pucey's ear. In shock, he dropped the Quaffle, but Fenton managed to catch it just as something scarlet shot by him.

He turned to see Potter and Higgs, the Slytherin seeker, neck and neck racing for the Snitch. Potter shot out in front of Higgs, but was blocked by Flint and Potter flew off course. Madam Hooch yelled at Flint and gave Gryffindor a free shot at the hoops. Spinnet took the Quaffle and sent it through easily.

Play resumed and Bell took the Quaffle, but only shortly as Fenton shot forward and snatched it. He flew down the field before tossing it and rolling in order to dodge a go from Johnson.

Flint soared down the field, dodging both Spinnet and Bell, before taking a Bludger to the face. Fenton tore over and grabbed the Quaffle just as it fell out of Flint's grasp. He flew to towards the rings and, after faking Wood out, threw the ball through the goal post. Slytherin scored.

* * *

><p>~ Everyone shall now be referred to in normal means. ~<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly everyone was staring at Harry, as his broom appeared to try to buck him off. Fred and George flew up to try and help, but were unsuccessful. Everyone was frozen, except Marcus, who took the opportunity to score five times without anyone noticing.<p>

Danny had just decided to try to help when Harry's broom returned to normal. Then he was startled again when Harry sped down towards the ground. Danny saw the Snitch just a second before Harry overtook it. Harry hit the ground on all fours and retched. Danny laughed when he saw a little gold ball fall into Harry's hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Marcus yelled as the Slytherins went into the locker room.

'_You heard Madam Hooch. Harry didn't break any rules so there's nothing we can do about it,'_ Danny thought as he followed them in, but he knew enough to keep his mouth shut. They had lost one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

Danny quickly changed and snuck away from the still howling Marcus so that he could meet Harry, Ginny, and Hermione at Hagrid's hut.

Danny got to the hut at the same time as Harry. Laughing, he said, "Nice catch."

Harry smiled and opened the door to the hut. "I bet that's what your captain is saying too."

"You'd lose that bet. I'm sure he's still complaining about you nearly eating the thing." Danny and Harry sat down at the table where Hermione and Ginny were already sitting. "So what was up with your broom? Did something happen when Marcus hit you?"

"It was Snape," Ginny exclaimed. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing Harry's broomstick, muttering. He wouldn't take his eyes off him."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

The four exchanged looks, tying to decide what to tell him.

"I found out something about him," Harry told Hagrid. "He tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot he had been holding.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked.

"_Fluffy?_" asked Danny.

"Yeah- he's mine- bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year."

"Okay, if that's your idea of a pet then remind me to introduce you to Cujo," Danny shook his head. "Why is he in the castle? Wouldn't the forest be more appropriate?" _'And less dangerous.'_

"I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it," Danny said.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher. He'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

The afternoon's events had certainly changed both Danny and Hermione's minds about Snape.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid! I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all! I saw him!" said Hermione.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh- yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**I am not sure I did Marcus Flint justice with his pre-game speech. I apologize.**

**I am really happy about the Quidditch scene. I do not know what you guys think (though I would like to), but I liked how it ended up turning out. By the way, if you look closely enough between the book and the story, you will see that the commentary in the book would still fit my story. Go ahead and look. If you find something you think does not fit, please tell me. I will either explain how it does or congratulate you for proving me wrong.**

**Although I only have the two questions listed, I would appreciate it if you would tell me what you thought of the Quidditch scene and try your hands at my challenge.**

**1) **_Do you think Danny really should introduce Cujo to Hagrid? I have a little scene in mind if I get enough people saying yes._

**2) **_Where do you think Danny should spend Christmas?_

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Holidays

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**Sorry this took so long. My sister's birthday was Wednesday and I had serious writer's block yesterday. This did not urn out quite as good as I would have hoped.**

**So I ended up having Danny leave for the holidays because the story was seriously lacking Amity ghosts and I wanted to get away from Harry's story line a bit. In addition, if Danny was around, they would not have needed the invisibility cloak.**

**Harry Potter and Danny Phantom do not belong to me.  
><strong>**I do not own Valda Zendeke. She is property of A Scary Little Girl.  
><strong>**I do own Emilia Willows, however.**

**This chapter takes the place of **_Chapter Twelve: the Mirror of Erised_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Christmas was coming. One night halfway through December, several feet of snow fell and the lake froze solid. The owls that had to fly through the snowy sky ended up having to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could leave.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the common rooms and Great Hall had roaring fires, the halls were freezing. The dungeons were the first. During Snape's classes, people's breath rose in a mist before them and most crowded around their cauldrons. Danny, who was not effected by the cold because of his ice core, was the only one who did not.

"What's up with you?" asked Draco when he noticed Danny was standing a bit away from the Hyper Heating potion Hermione and him were brewing, which also meant he was moving away from the warmth of the cauldron.

"What Draco, afraid of getting a little cold?" replied Danny. The truth was the last time he had gotten near the potion he had felt a fever coming on. He told Hermione in a whisper, thinking they were doing something wrong, she reminded him that the potion was meant to be used on a person suffering from hypothermia and it heated up a person's temperature to a normal temperature. Because Danny was normally ten degrees below that line, the result was a fever. She told him it would probably be best to stay back and let her do the stirring, while he cut the ingredients.

"A little cold?" sneered Draco. "This entire castle is freezing." He smirked at Harry and said, "I do feel sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Harry just ignored them. He was staying at Hogwarts during the holidays. From what Danny heard about Harry's relatives, he did not blame the boy for wanting to get away from them. Harry's aunt and uncle might not have shot at him like Danny's parents did, but at least Danny still had people that cared for him back home, like his sister, Dora, Frostbite, and Clockwork. Harry had no one.

They had all discussed it the week before when the heads of Houses went around seeing who would be staying. Harry had signed up. Ginny and her brothers sighed up too because their parents were going to Romania to visit Charlie, Ginny's brother who worked with Dragons.

Hermione and Danny had already made plans awhile before to leave.

* * *

><p><em>"We would have invited you guys, but it was before we started hanging out and with everything going on, it never crossed my mind to ask my parents," Hermione explained.<em>

_"So Danny's going to your house?" asked Harry._

_"Sort off," Danny said. "I'm going to visit Clockwork for the few days before Christmas. I want to go to the Ghost Zone Christmas party. It's supposed to be awesome, but I couldn't go last year because this ghost trapped me in his poem."_

_"Trapped you in a poem?" asked Ginny._

_"Long story," he deadpanned._

_"I thought a lot of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone hate you," Harry pointed out._

_"There's a truce during Christmas. No fighting in the spirit of the holidays," Hermione replied. Danny had explained it to her before._

_"I'll be going to Hermione's after the party though," Danny said. "I'd rather not stick around after the party. I'm sure some of the ghosts have been missing attacking me."_

* * *

><p>After potions, the group headed up the stairs, but found the way blocked by a large fir tree. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.<p>

"Hi, Hagrid, you okay?" asked Ginny, sticking her head through the branches.

"Yeah, I'm all right, Ginny."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Draco's cold drawl from behind them. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere.

"I hate him," said Harry.

"Same here," agreed Danny and Ginny.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the four of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree- put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular. Strings of holly and mistletoe were hanging from the walls, and twelve huge Christmas trees were decorated with either tiny icicles or hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me -Harry, Ginny, Danny, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"The library?" asked Hagrid. He followed them out of the hall and said, "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working. Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is," Harry said.

"Smooth," Danny whispered as Hagrid looked at them, shocked.

"You what? Listen here- I've told yeh- drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" added Harry. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere- just give us a hint- I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin, said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ginny, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled.

"I'm going to have to skip out," Danny said. "I still have a few things that I need to pack and I've got to find Spooky. He's probably out looking for something to eat outside. He found some huge spider yesterday and he's probably trying to find another."

"I don't know how that bird of yours can stand it out there. All the owls hate it," Ginny said, looking out a window at the snowy environment.

"Well, his species does live in Canada and Alaska. He'd have to be good in the cold," Danny pointed out. "I'll see you guys." He left and headed towards the Slytherin common room as they went to the library.

They had been searching the library, but with the vast amount of books and not a clue besides the man's name, they were getting nowhere.

Danny walked into the dormitory to find it empty. Danny walked over to his trunk and pulled out the duffle he planned on using. It already held his clothes and iPod, which had not worked since he had gotten to school. He added a few things before grabbing his winter cloak, for show, to head out and look for Spooky.

The next day, Hermione and Danny left on the Hogwarts Express. When they arrived back at King's Cross station, they exchanged goodbyes and Danny left Hermione to find the natural portal Clockwork had told him about. Once he found it, he went through and landed in Clockwork's tower.

After spending an hour with the time ghost, Danny was seriously bored. He ended up flying over to Pandora's realm to watch the Greek ghosts reenact some of the first Olympics. Through the rest of the days, Danny spent time traveling between the Far Frozen, the Acropolis of Athens, and Avalot.

After remembering the wizard candies Ginny had told him about, he collected some of his favorite ghost treats to send to Harry and Ginny for Christmas. There was a special root from the Far Frozen that made your skin look blue like hypothermia and make your breath mist for an hour (Danny usually snuck the root into Jazz's food as a joke when their parents were gone), a flower from Avalot that came in different colors and would give you scales all over your arm in the same color, and a cake from the Acropolis that would make it so you spoke and understood nothing but Greek for ten minutes. The cake was actually something he ate a lot when he was visiting Pandora since most in her realm only spoke Greek.

Danny also stopped by Ghostwriter, who had lightened up on Danny after the last Christmas issue, and got a book for Hermione called _An In-depth Look at the Last Five Hundred Years in the Ghost Zone_. It was thick so he was sure Hermione would like it.

He even convinced Clockwork to send him to see Tucker and Sam, but only after reminding him that the two could not know about Hogwarts. Tucker was happy to see him. He had been worried after Jazz told him that their parents had rejected Danny after he had told them. Tucker said Jazz and told him Danny had left, but not where to. Danny simply told him that Clockwork had helped him get into a boarding school in England where phones were not allowed. Danny called Jazz on the Phantom Phones and told her to send a pair of Fenton Phones to Tucker since his had broke.

He visited Sam next and was surprised to find her living in France. She said that her parents had indeed been keeping her from calling her friends. She still had her Fenton Phones and Danny explained how his new Phantom Phones could connect over long distances. She told him she would try to keep in touch, but the new boarding school she went to did not allow electronics. She was on Christmas break as well.

When Christmas Eve came around, Danny spent the day tracking down something special. Once he found it, he gave it to Clockwork to watch before changing into a nice tuxedo and leaving for the party. Clockwork preferred to stay home instead.

As soon as Danny walked through the door, a big, black fur ball immediately tackled him.

"Whoa, down boy," Danny said pushing Wulf off him. "Estas bone vidi vin, amiko." (**It's good to see you, friend.)**

"Cu vi bone, amiko? Gi estis longa tempo ekde ni lastaj renkontis," **(Are you well, my friend? It was a long time since we last met.)** Wulf said.

"Jes, mi bonfartas," **(Yes, I am okay.)** Danny said to the werewolf-like ghost, patting him on the head.

"Well well, if it isn't the ghost child." Danny turned to see Skulker standing behind him with his arm around Ember and wearing a Santa hat. "We didn't think we'd been seeing you tonight."

"Why wouldn't I? It's the only time I can come to the Ghost Zone without worrying about one of you attacking me," he said, gesturing to some of his other enemies in the room.

"Well seeing as you've dropped of the face of both the human realm and ours for the last few months, we didn't know what to think."

Danny smirked at the mechanical ghost. "Aw, was the Ghost Zone's _Greatest_ Hunter unable to find his pray?"

"Watch it, whelp," Skulker warned. "I followed you to Europe and towards the UK, but couldn't find where you came out."

"Ha! You admitted it! You couldn't- wait, why didn't you go into England?"

"Duh dipstick, because of the spirits," Ember said, as if it was obvious.

"What's wrong with them? They sure as hell are nicer then some of you."

"Well Sir Phantom, although we converse in the Ghost Zone sometimes, our kinds like to stay apart. That is why we do not venture into the United Kingdom," Dora put in.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't follow me. Good to know," Danny said, realizing the obvious benefits.

"We're have you been, Daniel?" a stuffy voice asked.

Danny turned to see Vlad walking towards him. "Hey Fruitloop, I didn't think you were one for these types of parties. Danny appeared to think for a second before adding, "Or any type of party really."

"Yes Daniel, you are as amusing as always," the elder halfa said sarcastically. "That does not answer my question, however."

Danny shrugged and said, "England. No wait, I think it was Scotland."

"I do believe we already discussed that you were in the UK, Daniel."

"Then I don't know what to tell you. Even if I had paid attention on the train and knew where the place was, I wouldn't tell you."

Vlad opened his mouth, but stopped when all the ghosts in the room started whispering.

Skulker laughed and said, "Not that the boy's allowed to tell you. How'd you manage to get in _there_ whelp? Being half-ghost doesn't automatically make you _their_ kind."

Danny stared at the ghost confused. "How did you-"

"We all know about the place, even if we don't go there. There are plenty of other places like it elsewhere. Even in the United States."

"Why didn't I go to one of those? Wait, Clockwork must have done it. Figures," Danny said, throwing his hands up. Clockwork was meddling again. He must have got Danny to go there because of whatever that dog was guarding.

"What are all of you talking about?" asked Vlad. He did not like not knowing things.

Danny looked towards Skulker before smirking at Vlad. "Sorry Fruitloop, I can't tell you. It's against the rules. Right Walker?" he called to the white ghost in the trench coat.

Vlad was irritated when Walker smiled and agreed. Danny left him pouting and went to talk with Johnny and Kitty. He spent the rest of the evening dancing with a few different girl ghosts, talking with Walker and Amorpho, playing harmless practical jokes with Johnny and Youngblood, and staying away from the punch, which was most likely spiked. A few hours after midnight, Danny shared one last dance with Dora before heading back to Clockwork's tower for the night.

When he awoke, he found a small helping of gifts on his bed. He looked at them confused until he remembered it was Christmas and Clockwork must have put them there for him. He put them in his bag, deciding he could open them at Hermione's, and left the room he had been staying in.

When he walked into Clockwork's viewing room, the omniscient ghost greeted him by saying, "You left a shoe next to the bed."

Once Danny had retrieved the shoe and transformed into a human, they said their farewells and Clockwork sent the boy on his way.

Danny arrived on a small street in front of a three-story home, the third being the attic. It had a cottage theme and looked quaint compared to the compacted homes and skyscrapers of Amity. The largest building he could see was a bell tower connected to the small, two-story city hall. Danny loved it.

Danny walked to the door and saw a plaque bearing the name Granger. He was in the right place. He knocked on the door and a thin woman with curly brown hair opened the door. She smiled and said, "Danny, it's good to see you again."

Mrs. Granger opened the door and Danny walked in saying, "It's nice to see you again, too. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem at all. Hermione's thrilled you're staying. Hermione, Danny's here!" she called up the stairs.

Danny heard a door open, but the thing that came shooting down the stairs was not Hermione.

"Oh Princess, calm down," Hermione called as she walked down the stairs.

Danny just smiled and picked up the small Yorkshire terrier. The dog barked at him once before licking Danny's hands. "It's okay Hermione."

Hermione came downstairs and he set the dog down. They shared a quick hug before Hermione showed Danny to the guest room. Danny set his stuff down and pulled out his presents and his gift for Hermione. As they walked back downstairs, he handed the gift to her.

When they got back downstairs, they sat in the living room with Hermione's parents and opened their presents.

"Oh Danny, this looks really interesting. Thank you," Hermione said after opening her gift. "I almost forgot. Here this is for you." She picked a green and blue wrapped present out from under the tree. Danny took it and opened it.

"Wow! Hermione this is so cool!" Inside the box was a small orb the size of a baseball with a model solar system inside. The best thing was that the solar system actually moved.

"We got it from the store in Diagon Alley. The man at the store said the system experiences an entire earth year in the span of a day." Danny could indeed see that the planets were moving faster than normal. "Oh, this is for you too. An owl dropped it off along with one for me."

She held out a lumpy package that matched one she was holding in her other hand except his had _Danny_ written across it.

"Who are they from?" asked Danny.

"Ginny, I guess. The envelope only said Weasley on it." They both sat next to each other to read the letter in the envelope.

_Dear Hermione and Daniel,_

_Ginny has told us all about you. We are happy to hear she's making such good friends in Hogwarts. I do hope you like your gifts._

_Mrs. Weasley_

"Oh, so its Ginny's mum. Well that was nice of her." Hermione said, starting to open the package.

They both received a large box of homemade chocolate and hand-kitted sweaters. Danny's was silver with a black D at the bottom and Hermione's was scarlet with a gold H.

After opening all their presents, Danny and Hermione went into her backyard and sat on her old swing set. Hermione started reading her book and Danny started putting together the model rocket Jazz had gotten him. Hermione had promised that she would show him a spell to make it fly around on its own when they got back to Hogwarts.

The two spent the holidays hanging out in the backyard with Danny switching back and forth between the rocket and the comics Tucker had got him. They also walked to a small cafe nearby for Hot Chocolate and Danny convinced her a few times to go to the Arcade, where she ended up having fun on the dance machine.

By the time the end of holidays came, Hermione had already finished the large book and Danny had finished his rocket. Danny had just put it in a box to keep it safe when a small portal opened and a glowing present dropped onto the bed. Danny smiled and safety put it in his duffle.

"You're not going to open it?" asked Hermione, who had been sitting in the room.

"It's not for me, I had just asked Clockwork to hold onto it for me." At Hermione's raised eyebrow, he smiled and said, "You'll see later."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**In case you were wondering, the "huge spider" that Spooky found was actually one of Aragog's spiders from the second book.**

**In case you did not know:**

**Far Frozen: Frostbite's realm**

**The Acropolis of Athens: Pandora's home**

**Avalot: My name given to Dora's realm. I could not find a name for her realm. It is a combination of Avalon (In Celtic mythology, an island paradise in the west. **

**King Arthur is said to have been taken to Avalon after being apparently mortally wounded) and Camelot (King Arthur's city).**

**Yes, I made Sam's school sound kind of like Danny's explanation to Tucker. Virtual cookie if you can guess why. You will also get a present if you can guess the "something special" Danny tracked down.**

**About Hermione's home, they never mention it in the books so I just went off the little clip from the beginning of Deathly Hollows Part 1, though I went with the version of Hermione's parents from Chamber of Secrets because I believe they fit better. In addition, why does everyone say Amity is a small town? It has skyscrapers and condos!**

**1) **_Am I the only one that thinks it would be boring hanging out with Clockwork for more than a few minutes? (Unless he let you play with his time staff XD then it could be fun)_

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Nicolas Flamel

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

***passes out cookies* Congratulations to all that guessed that I had made a play about Sam going to ****Beauxbatons. Whether or not that means she will make an appearance in the forth book is still up for debate. It was just meant to be a quick laugh right now.**

**As for the "special something", you will find out in a second.**

**By the way, check out my new story **_**Phantom Show**_**.**

**This chapter takes the place of **_Chapter Thirteen: Nicolas Flamel_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"You did what!"

It was the day before term and Danny and Hermione had just got back. Harry and Ginny were explaining what had happened while they were gone as the walked towards Hagrid's hut with Danny's glowing box in hand.

"If Filch had caught you!"

"Come on Hermione, calm down. We didn't get caught."

"It still was stupid. We did not even learn anything, except that mirror. The Mirror of Desire, really? Sound like something Desiree would keep in her purse."

All three looked over at Danny. "Danny, what are you talking about? It's the Mirror of Erised," Ginny said.

"Yeah, Erised, spelled E-R-I-S-E-D or in a mirror it would be spelled D-E-S-I-R-E. Just like that line 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' is 'I show not your face but your hearts desire' backwards and with a few spacing differences."

They all stared at him with their jaws down. "How did you figure that out?" asked Hermione

"Sam, Tucker, and I used to write all our notes backwards so that no one would know what we were saying. I got really good at it," Danny said shrugging.

"Okay, now can I ask why we're taking a glowing box to Hagrid's?" Harry said looking at the box. When it suddenly jumped and Danny almost lost hold of it, he added, "And what is in there?"

"Just a surprise for Hagrid," Danny said mischievously.

"Um Danny, you said something before about already having met a three-headed dog. You didn't..." Hermione faded off.

"Of course not," Danny said. "Even if Pandora let me take Cerberus, he wouldn't fit in this box. He is about twice my height. Besides, I think one three-headed dog is enough for Hagrid."

"Good, so it's not dangerous then?" asked Hermione.

"Uh... well... Oh look, we're here," Danny said nervously before jogging the last ten feet to the door and knocking. Hermione narrowed her eyes, but followed.

"Hello?" asked Hagrid as he stuck his head out of the door. "Oh hey there, what are you four doing here?"

"Merry Christmas Hagrid!" exclaimed Danny holding up the box. "You might want to open it up outside though. He is probably going to be mad for being stuck in here so long."

Hagrid smiled and started to lead them to the paddock where the older students learned Care for Magical Creatures. Danny was right behind him, but Hermione, Harry, and Ginny looked at each other and said, "He?" before following.

Once there, Danny gave the present to Hagrid. He opened it and a little green, English bulldog puppy jumped out and ran in a circle before sitting down and looking around. He was wearing a black color with a little gear pendent hanging from it.

"Aw, Danny he's so cute! You had us worrying about nothing," Hermione said, walking closer to the puppy.

"Yeah give him a second," Danny muttered. He reached forward and pulled Hermione back just as the puppy glowed green and grew into its six and a half foot tall, adult version.

"Ok, not as cute. I thought you said you didn't give him another Fluffy?" asked Hermione, backing away quickly with Harry and Ginny.

"I said the dog was not three-headed. Besides, he's still smaller than Fluffy," Danny said.

"Aw, he's adorable," Hagrid said. The eleven foot tall man walked up and petted the dog on the head. The dog sat down and shook its leg before turning back into its puppy form and jumping into Hagrid's arms.

"Yeah I thought you'd like him, considering Fluffy. He needs a home anyways. He was making a lot of trouble back where he used to live," Danny said. He remembered all the ghosts that complained about the dog. "His name's Cujo. He's already trained... sort of. Don't take the collar off. He can cause enough problems with it on. Oh, and you'll need this," said Danny as he pulled a pink rubber squeaky toy in the shape of a bear out of his pocket. He squeaked it once before throwing it

"Aw thanks Danny, he's amazing," Hagrid said, enveloping the boy in a hug.

"Um, you're welcome Hagrid. Can't breath," gasped Danny.

Hagrid dropped him and went off to play with Cujo.

The four left and went back towards the castle. "Although that was really sweet Danny, do you really think Hagrid needs more insane pets?" asked Ginny.

"Cujo's not insane. He's just short-tempered and can go to extremes when it concerns something he wants or cares about. Which means he can be dangerous since he has ghost powers," Danny said.

"So... he's like you?" said Hermione with a smirk.

Danny frowned. "Why does everyone say that? Jazz and Sam say that all the time when we talk about him."

"Danny, you nearly tore my head of on Halloween when I made Hermione cry."

Danny stared at them for a few seconds before saying, "Okay, I get it now. Maybe everyone's right when they call me clueless."

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "What's the collar do?"

"It keeps him from flying, turning intangible or invisible, etc. The only ghost power he can still use is his transformations and that's only because I figured Hagrid would like him better that way."

Once term started again, the four were back at work searching the books for Nicolas Flamel. Harry and Danny had less time than the other two though. Wood was working the Gryffindor team like a crazy person and Marcus was furious they lost to the Gryffindors.

The snow was replaced with never-ending rain.

One extra wet day, the three were sitting in a corridor waiting for Harry to be done with practice. Hermione and Ginny were playing wizard chess and Hermione was losing spectacularly. Harry and Ginny seemed to like that it was the only thing she lost at. Danny was practicing the levitation spell by suspending the glass orb Hermione had given him in the air as his model rocket flew around it.

When Harry walked up, Ginny immediately said, "Don't talk to me for a moment. I need to concen-" She cut off when she saw the upset look on Harry's face. Danny lowered the orb back to the ground and grabbed his rocket as Ginny asked, "What's the matter with you? You look terrible."

Harry quickly explained how Snape would be refereeing the next match. The all felt the unease that brought.

"Don't play," Hermione said immediately.

"Say your ill," Ginny offered.

"Pretend to break your leg," Danny tried.

"Have Danny really break your leg," Ginny added.

They all looked at her.

"What? He's strong enough."

"Yes, but then I'd probably get in trouble and Harry's leg would be broken... Though my housemates might like me better..."

"Madam Pomfrey can mend bones in a second. You're probably right about the rest though," Ginny said shrugging. "Still sounds like a good idea."

"I can't back out," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I do, Gryffindor can't play at all."

Danny opened his mouth, but was cut off by Neville hopping into the corridor. He was hopping because his legs were stuck together with the Leg-Locker Curse.

"Oh, sorry," Neville said looking embarrassed. "I was just heading towards the common room." He tried to hop forwards again, but fell onto his face.

Harry and Danny fell over laughing, but Ginny managed to hold most of her giggles in. Hermione, on the other hand, ran over and did the countercurse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!" Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ginny. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

"I'm going to kill that boy," Danny said, his eyes glowing green.

Harry pulled a Chocolate Frog out of his robes and gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin. Oh, no offense Danny, "Harry added looking at the Slytherin, who had raised an eyebrow.

Danny just waved his hand and said, "No problem. I know how awful my housemates are better than anyone."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you." As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.

"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever-" He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at the three.

"I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here. Listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. She had not looked so excited since they had gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework. She ruffled through her bag and pulled out an enormous old book.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light." said Ginny, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she had looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

"Trust me, I got her a bigger book for Christmas and she finished it in a few days," Danny whispered to Ginny and Harry so that Hermione could not hear.

At last, she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet." said Ginny grumpily. Hermione ignored him.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" This did not have quite the effect she had expected.

"The what." said Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read?" Hermione asked looking at the two.

Danny smiled, remembering the girl explaining the stone to him, but could not remember what it was. That did not stop him from saying, "Yeah seriously you two."

Hermione gave him a pointed look that told him she knew he did not have a clue what the stone was. "Look- read that, there." She pushed the book toward them and they read:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"See." said Hermione, when they had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ginny. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he."

As the dreaded match came closer, Harry became increasingly nervous. When Danny, Hermione, and Ginny said goodbye to Harry outside of the locker rooms, he looked about ready to have a heart attack. The three then went to the stands and took seats next to Neville He looked curious about why they looked so worried and why Hermione and Ginny had their wands, but never said anything. Behind Harry's back, the two girls had been practicing the Leg-Locker Curse to use on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry. Danny on the other hand was sitting on the edge of his seat. He had already decided that, secret or not, if Harry started to fall or worse, Danny was going to fly over and help him.

Danny was scanning the crowd when something caught his eye. "Oh my god, thank goodness," he said, relaxing in his seat. The two girls looked at him curiously and he pointed to the teachers' stands. "Dumbledore's here."

They both smiled and relaxed, but did not put their wands away. "That's good. Snape won't try anything with Dumbledore watching, right?" Ginny said.

As the teams moved onto the field, the three noticed that Snape looked angry.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," Ginny told Hermione. "Look -they're off Ouch!" Someone had poked her in the back of the head. It was Draco.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Draco grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time. Anyone want a bet. What about you, Weasley."

Ginny did not answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch. Danny was fighting the urge to punch Draco in the face as his eye moved between Snape and Harry.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team," said Draco loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents. Then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money. You should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Draco. "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ginny, still not daring to take her eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

Danny grounded his teeth. "I swear Draco-"

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Ginny's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry and Danny had just about had enough.

Danny turned around as Ginny said, "I'm warning you, Malfoy- one more word-"

"Ginny, Danny!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry-"

"What? Where?" the two said, Danny spinning around.

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Draco.

Ginny snapped. Before Draco knew what was happening, she was on top of him, attempting to claw his eyes out. Danny immediately jumped after her and Neville, after hesitating, clambered over the back of his seat to help.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape. She did not even notice Draco and Ginny rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Danny, Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches. The next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

The stands erupted; it had to be a record. No one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"Ginny! Danny! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.

Danny was the only one waiting when Harry came out.

"What-" Harry started as they walked to the broom shed, but Danny cut him off.

"Hermione and Ginny went to help Neville get to the hospital wing. Ginny had a nosebleed so they might take a bit." Harry set his broom inside the shed as Danny leaned against the outside.

Harry was about to ask what had happened when both boys saw a hooded figure come swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. They both recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner. What was going on?

Danny jumped into the shed and transformed. Harry grabbed his broom and the two took off into the sky. Danny grabbed Harry's shoulder and they faded away. As they reached the forest, Danny turned them intangible and they followed Snape through the thick trees. They stopped in a shadowy clearing. They flew into a tree and landed, Harry keeping a tight hold on his broom and Danny being careful not to let go of Harry. They saw that Snape was not alone. Quirrell was there, too.

From their position, they could not make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. They strained to catch what the two elder wizards were saying.

"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."

The two hidden boys leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and the eavesdroppers nearly fell out of the tree. They steadied themselves in time to hear Snape say, "- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't-"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Danny and Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

"Where have you two been?" squeaked Hermione.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ginny, spinning around. "And Malfoy's got scratches all over his face! Danny gave both Crabbe and Goyle black eyes! Neville tried to take on Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold, but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right. Talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for Harry in the common room, we're having a party! Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

Danny felt it best not to remind the giggling girl that a Slytherin was the one that gave Crabbe and Goyle black eyes. There were more important things to discuss.

"Never mind that now," said Harry. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this..."

Danny made sure Peeves was not inside before shutting the door behind them, then Harry told them what they had seen and heard as Danny kept watch.

"So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus'. I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through-"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ginny and Danny in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**That whole thing in the beginning was from personal experience. In elementary school, my best friend and I would write note to each other backwards so that if the teacher saw us and tried to read the note to the class, they could not tell what we were saying. My best friend got so good at it, she could even speak backwards.**

**In addition, I thought it was cool how the mirror's writing was backwards so I had to point it out. I know I was not the first to see it, but did any of you see it?**

**It felt good having Ginny, Danny, and Neville pound Draco's group. I was so happy when I remembered that was in the book. Of course, the original was that Draco got the black eye while Neville had to take Crabbe and Goyle by himself so they did not really get anything done to them. I liked how I did it though. All three of them needed to beat. Best part: Draco got his butt kicked by a girl! He really does not seem strong enough to fight hand-to-hand. That is why Crabbe and Goyle are there after all.**

**1) **_How do you think Danny would react to Norbert knowing that he has met two before and one is a good friend of his?_


	11. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**By the way, check out my new story **_**Phantom Show**_**.**

**Harry Potter and Danny Phantom do not belong to me.  
><strong>**I do not own Valda Zendeke. She is property of A Scary Little Girl.  
><strong>**I do own Emilia Willows, however.**

**This chapter takes the place of **_Chapter Fourteen: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Quirrell did not seem to break, however. He was getting paler and thinner though.

Every time the four passed the third-floor corridor, they would press their ears to the door to check on Fluffy. Danny had thought about trying to phase in to be sure, but he did not want to risk one of the charms protecting the room from his powers to be an alarm. Snape still had his usual temper, which Ginny and Harry believed meant he did not have the stone. Whenever Danny or Harry passed Quirrell, they gave him encouraging smiles and Ginny even yelled at two third year boys for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.

Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color-coding all her notes.

Harry and Ginny would not have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same. Danny was not about to follow her advice, but he was able to ignore the nagging thanks to living with his sister for years.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away," Ginny complained.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Harry reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important. I should have started studying a month ago. I don't know what's gotten into me..."

The teachers seemed to have the same idea. They piled on so much work that the Easter holidays were not nearly as fun as the Christmas ones. Danny, Harry, and Ginny ended up spending most of their free time in the library with Hermione trying to get the extra work done.

"I'll never remember this," Ginny burst out one afternoon, throwing down her quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

None of the others looked up until they heard Ginny say, "Hagrid!"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Oh, hi Hagrid. How's Cujo? What are doing in here?

"'E's good. Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter." He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh."

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ginny impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St -"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh."

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later. I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"

"See you later, then," said Harry.

Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone," Danny offered.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ginny, who'd had enough of working. She came back a minute later with a pile of books in her arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" she whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide_."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," said Harry.

"Really?" asked Danny. "He's got a three-headed dog and now a ghost dog. You'd think he'd be satisfied."

"But it's against our laws," said Ginny. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain." said Harry.

"Of course there are," said Ginny. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earths Hagrid up to?" asked Hermione.

An hour later, the four knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut. They were surprised to see all the curtains closed. Hagrid call, "Who is it?" before he let them in and closed the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So- yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him. "O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts. I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all. Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know. You know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Danny, Harry, and Ginny beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout- Professor Flitwick- Professor McGonagall-" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell- an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?"

"Yeah, yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

The four were all thinking the same. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything- except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, where's Cujo?"

"Outside. Not takin' well to the heat. Danny, is his type- Danny!"

They all looked at Danny and realized he was not doing well either. He was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. He looked like he was suffering from heat exhaustion.

"Danny, are you okay?" Hermione asked, coming around to feel his head. To her, it felt like a fever, but she knew that was worse for him.

"Yeah, I think I just need a window open or something," Danny said.

"Can't, Danny, sorry," said Hagrid. Danny noticed him glance at the fire. He saw Harry looked at it, too.

"Hagrid - what's that." The other three looked over and saw what had upset him. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's err..."

Danny shook his head and got up. "If it's okay with you, I'll wait outside. I can't take it in here any longer." Danny went out the backdoor and sat on the steps. He left the door open a bit so he could still hear.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" asked Ginny. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched." said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid. "Got this outta the library, _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit._It's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here- how ter recognize diff'rent eggs- what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." He sounded very pleased with himself.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," Hermione said.

However, Hagrid would not listen.

So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ginny sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Danny, Harry, and Ginny, too. It was driving them nuts.

Then one morning, Harry's owl, Hedwig, brought him a note.

Danny focused in just in time to hear Harry say, "It's hatching."

"We should skip Herbology and go watch. Danny could skip Transfiguration. We wouldn't be caught if he helped us," Ginny said.

"Ginny, we can't skip class-," Hermione said, before being cut off by Ginny.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons and you know McGonagall already gave Danny a warning. We'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing-"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered.

Danny turned around to see Draco standing only a few feet away from them and listening. Danny bit his lip. How much had he heard? The look on Draco's face was not comforting.

Danny ended up meeting the other three during morning break to head down to Hagrid's. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

Danny was relieved that the temperature was much cooler. It was still very warm, but it was more of an annoyance like the summer heat back in Amity Park. The halfa looked around the room and saw the egg lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside and a funny clicking noise was coming from it.

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched anxiously.

All at once, there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. Danny noticed all the differences between this little dragon and the two he had met before. The little dragon looked more like the tiny lizards from his backyard, just with a pair of thick crumpled wings and a pair of nubs for horns. A big difference from the long, thin bodied Aragon with his foot long straight horns, ripped and clawed bat-like wings, and spiked tail. He did not even resemble Dora with her wave-like spines, feathered tail, curled horns, and thin, smooth wings.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!"

"I wouldn't say beautiful, but he is cool looking," Danny said reaching for the dragon. It went to bite him, but he quickly grabbed it under the front legs and wings so it could not reach his hands. He let a little of his ice energy flow out and the dragon calmed.

"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" asked Hermione, staring at the small dragon curled in Danny's arms.

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face. He leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" asked Danny.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains. It's a kid. He's runnin' back up ter the school."

Danny set the dragon down as Harry bolted to the door and looked out. "Malfoy!" he told them.

Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Danny, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, though Danny was still the only one that would get close to the Dragon. They tried to reason with Hagrid.

"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid had not been doing his game keeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ginny muttered in Harry's ear.

"Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

Hagrid bit his lip. "I- I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him. I can't."

"We have to do something with him," said Danny, who was petting the dragon since Hermione had refused to come into the hut unless he calmed it.

Harry suddenly turned to Ginny. "Charlie," he said.

"You're losing it, too," said Ginny. "I'm Ginny, remember?"

"No- Charlie- your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" said Ginny. "How about it, Hagrid?"

In the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

The following week went slowly. Thursday evening found Danny, Harry, and Hermione standing by Ginny's side in the infirmary. She had been bitten the night before while helping Hagrid feed Norbert, who had moved on to eating large helpings of dead rats.

"Jeez Ginny, why did you agree to feed the thing in the first place? Coming that close to venomous fangs isn't something I would want to do."

"I didn't know its fangs were venomous. How did you?" Ginny said and the three turned to Danny.

He rubbed his neck nervously and said, "I kind of looked through one of those books on dragon species after we found out about the egg. I was wondering what to expect from the dragon when it hatched." Danny had also gotten curious and looked through the book to see what type of dragon's Dora and Aragon could turn into. As far as Danny could tell, Dora was an Antipodean Opaleye and Aragon was a mix between a Hebridean Black and a Hungarian Horntail, though there were a few coloration differences."I guess with everything going on I forgot to tell you."

Ginny glared at him before laying back and whispering, "It's not just my hand, although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me. I have told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me. I shouldn't have attacked him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione.

"Saturday?" asked Danny.

"Charlie got back to us. His friends are coming on Saturday at midnight to pick Norbert up," Harry said.

They all looked at Ginny when she sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" she said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no- oh no- I've just remembered- Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

Harry, Danny, and Hermione did not get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ginny needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told the other two. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage. Nothin' I can't handle." When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot- jus' playin'- he's only a baby, after all." The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. The three walked back to the castle feeling Saturday could not come quickly enough.

The plan was for Harry and Hermione to take the dragon up to the tower while Danny kept a watch on Draco. Sure enough, ten minutes to midnight, Danny saw Draco get out of bed. Danny turned invisible and intangible and went through the curtains so Draco would not know. He followed him out of the dormitory and common room. He figured he would try to stall Draco by rattling suits of armor or when Draco got too close to the tower he might just fly up and warn his friends. However, Draco did not go to the tower.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing out of bed?" Professor McGonagall asked when she opened the door to her office.

She scanned the hallway and Danny froze when she met his eyes. Danny swore her eyes were contracted into catlike pupils. He suddenly remembered laughing when Fred and George had told him she could turn into a cat. He had thought it was one of their jokes, but what she said next changed his mind. After all, felines and canines were the only types of animals that could see invisible ghosts.

"Mr. Fenton, care to explain?"

Danny quickly lost his intangibility just before Draco turned around. Thinking quickly, he said, "I heard Draco get out of bed and I thought I should tell a teacher. Since I didn't know where Professor Snape's office was I planned on telling you. I did not realize he was coming here."

"He's lying. He was probably trying to stop me from getting his friends in trouble."

"And why would his friends be getting in trouble?" she asked glancing between Draco and Danny, who after a year of keeping secrets was able to keep calm and put on a confused expression.

"I have no idea what he's talking about, Professor."

Professor McGonagall shook her head before grabbing Draco's ear and pulling him along. Danny kept a little ahead, afraid she might try the same on him.

"Detention, both of you!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin each! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you. I don't care about your reasoning Mr. Fenton. You shouldn't have-" "You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming. He's got a dragon!" "What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on- I shall see Professor Snape about you both!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**If you were wondering about poor Danny when he had to go outside, he was actually suffering from heat exhaustion. Because of his lowered temperature, the heat was reacting much stronger and faster with him then the others. It was the same thing that was happening to little Cujo since full ghosts naturally have lower temperatures.**

**The part about Danny's ice energy is considering the fact that reptiles, being cold-blooded, become sleepy and inactive when they get too cold. I also described the dragon using the picture from the book as opposed to the movie since I am going off the book's storyline instead of the movie's.**

**I figured out what, in my opinion, dragons Dora and Aragon turned into by looking at some pictures and descriptions on the Harry Potter Wiki. Please tell me if you think they are something else.**

**I included that part about cats and dogs because there are so many myths about them seeing spirits. I also wanted to make it harder on Danny by making McGonagall able to see through his invisibility.**

**So incase you did not know, that part at the end was actually seen by Harry and Hermione. It talks about it in the book, but it never tells how McGonagall caught Draco. Of course, in the book it was just Draco.**

**1) **_Random question that has nothing to do with this book: Do you think Danny would consider asking Dora to borrow one of the amulets if he had to face a dragon in the forth book?_

**3) **_Supposing he did not look like Aragon or Dora, what do you think Danny's dragon would look like?_

**3) **_What do you think would happen if he did borrow the amulet?_

**4) **_We know Danny can breath underwater as a ghost because of Girls Night Out, but do you think that ability could carry over into his human form?_

**5) **_What do you think Danny's Patronus would be?_

**I am really making you think this time.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. The Forbidden Forest

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**By the way, check out my new story **_**Phantom Show**_**.**

**Harry Potter and Danny Phantom do not belong to me.  
><strong>**I do not own Valda Zendeke. She is property of A Scary Little Girl.  
><strong>**I do own Emilia Willows, however.**

**This chapter takes the place of **_Chapter Fifteen: the Forbidden Forest_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

After a long talk with Snape that lost Danny another ten points after Filch came in to tell McGonagall that Harry and Hermione had been found near the astronomy tower, the two Slytherin boys were sent back to the dormitory. Draco smirked at Danny before closing the curtains of his bed. Danny could not sleep so he grabbed the Phantom Phones from where he had hid them and went into the common room. He called Jazz and told her what had happened. She was upset with him for getting in trouble, but knew it was for a good cause and told him to be more careful.

The next morning he found out that Hermione and Harry had been so excited about being rid of Norbert that they had left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower. Harry and Hermione had each lost Gryffindor fifty points, putting the house in last place. Danny felt bad for Harry. News that he had lost them all the points, Hermione was not popular enough to really be thought of, spread quickly. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors alike insulted him. Only the Slytherins clapped and praised him, which only made the boy feel worse. Danny even heard that Harry had tried to resign from the Quidditch team, not that Wood let him.

Hermione was not taking it well either. From what Danny heard, she had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence. That was a big change for Hermione.

Danny was being hassled for losing thirty points, the fact that Draco had lost twenty points seemed lost on his housemates, but he was used to it unlike the other two.

It was lucky that exams were coming up. Remembering potion ingredients, practicing spells and charms, and memorizing dates for different historical magical events was good for taking their minds off everything.

Then, a week before exams were due to start, Harry brought grave news to the group.

Three were in the library. Danny was testing Hermione and Ginny on Astronomy when Harry came shuffling up to them.

"Okay, tell me what- Oh, hey Harry, I thought you were heading back to your common room," Danny said, looking up from the map of Jupiter he was using. Noticing Harry's worried expression, he added, "What's wrong?"

"I was heading back to the common room, but I heard whispering from one of the classrooms. It was Quirrell. It sounded like someone was torturing him. Then he agreed to something before running out of the room. Whoever he had been talking to had already left through another door, but I'm sure it was Snape!" said Harry, breathing hard.

"Snape's done it, then!" said Danny. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell-"

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ginny, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

"Go to Dumbledore," Hermione said. "That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor. Who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him. Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it. He's too friendly with Snape and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think."

"We're not even supposed to know about Fluffy or the stone in case you've forgotten. We could get Hagrid in trouble too if we say something," Danny said, though he felt they needed to do something just as much as Ginny. _'Stupid hero complex!' _he thought.

There words didn't convince the girl either as she went on to say, "If we just do a bit of poking around-"

However, Harry quickly stopped her saying, "No, we've done enough poking around." He pulled Danny's map in front of him and started memorizing the moons.

Danny gave Ginny an uneasy smile before pulling his Potions book out.

The following morning, Draco, Danny, Hermione, and Harry all received notes at breakfast.

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

Professor McGonagall had signed Harry's and Hermione's and Professor Snape had signed Draco's and Danny's.

At eleven o'clock, all four met the caretaker in the hall and made their way outside.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" Filch said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days. I've got the chains still in my office. Keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now. It'll be worse for you if you do."

As they moved across the grounds, Danny tried to think what kind of punishment they could be getting if Filch was so happy. Had he known what Danny was, Danny would guess blood blossoms, extreme heat, or some of his parent's ghostly torturer devices that did not require electricity and would work at the school. Knowing he did not, Danny had to think of things that would be torturous to full humans.

With the cloudy sky, Danny could rarely see the full moon. He knew everyone else was probably having a hard time seeing. Not for the first time, he was thankful that he had developed night vision.

Danny was happy when he realized the direction they were heading, Hagrid's.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy- it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Danny turned his head to see Filch looking at Harry, whose smile dropped away. He also saw Draco come to a dead stop.

"The forest?" he repeated, fear leaking into his voice. "We can't go in there at night. There's all sorts of things in there. Werewolves, I heard..."

Danny could not help it. He snorted. All four of the others turned to him and he smirked before saying, "What's wrong Draco? Afraid of werewolves? Maybe you should meet my friend Wulf." Danny knew Wulf was not a real werewolf, at least not anymore (who knows what he was like when he was alive), but he had tackled dragons, the sphinx and monsters made of meat and electronics. He had fought two spirits of nature and befriended the master of time. He was not worried about a dog.

Draco looked at Danny as if he was crazy and the halfa turned to smile at Hagrid. The man came striding towards them with Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow and a quiver of arrows was hanging over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Danny?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly. "They're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit. I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch. "For what's left of them," he added nastily. He turned and started for the castle.

Draco turned to Hagrid and said, with panic in his voice, "I'm not going in that forest."

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff; it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Danny smirked as Draco shot a glare at Hagrid before looking down at his feet.

"Right then," said Hagrid. "Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Danny saw where they were headed. A narrow earth track led deep into the trees. As Hagrid held up the lamp for the others, and supposedly Danny, to see, Danny saw something run through the forest. Danny only got glimpses of it through the thick trees, but what he did see where four legs and two arms. "Um, Hagrid," he said as the thing disappeared. "What is in this forest?"

"Oh, lots o' different stuff. There's only one thing we're 'ere for and there it is," Hagrid said. "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Draco, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid.

_'I beg to differ,' _Danny thought as he heard something a bit off and turned his head. What he saw nearly scared him the rest of the way into the grave. A giant spider, even bigger than the one spooky had caught, was walking about a mile off in the forest. It was the size of a bicycle and its pinchers were making clicking noises that were sending shivers down Danny's spine. Danny thought about telling Hagrid, but then he would have to explain _how_ he could see or hear the thing. He decided to just keep an eye out and wait to tell them if it comes to close for comfort.

Meanwhile, Hagrid had gone on to say, "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Draco quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid.

Danny smiled and said, "I'll go with Draco. You know, Slytherins sticking together. Hermione, obviously seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes, said, "Oh no, I think one Slytherin per group is enough. Who knows what trouble you two will get into? I'll go with Malfoy."

Draco looked like he was going to object, but Hagrid said, "So me, Danny, an' Harry'll go one way an' Draco, Hermione, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now- that's it- an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh- so, be careful- let's go."

Danny was thankful that the forest seemed relatively silent; the only sounds were little nocturnal animals moving around in search of food. They soon came to a fork in the path. Hagrid's group went left while the others went right.

They did not talk as they walked, which was okay with Danny because although it would look like he was looking at the trail of unicorn's blood, he was actually trying to keep an ear out for Hermione in case she needed help. He did not like that she was out there with only Draco to watch her back. Especially since she went the same direction as the spider.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked and Danny jumped at the noise that was so much closer and louder than the footfalls he had been listening too.

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid, not noticing Danny. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn. They're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

They quieted down again and Danny was just about to focus back on Hermione when Hagrid whispered, "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter- GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid grabbed Danny and Harry and set them down off the path behind a large oak. Hagrid loaded his crossbow and held it ready to fire. They listened and they could hear a slithering sound like a cloak traveling over the dead leaves on the forest floor. Hagrid kept aim in its direction, but it kept getting farther and farther. Hagrid gave them a signal to let them know they could come out once the sound was out of human earshot.

Danny smacked his head. He had been so focused on Hermione, he had not even thought about his own surroundings.

"I knew it," Hagrid murmured once they had joined him again. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."

"A werewolf?" suggested Harry.

"A vampire?" suggested Danny, thinking about a certain vampire-like half-ghost that would love to know where he was.

"We wouldn' o' heard 'im if it was a vampire. That wasn' no werewolf or unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."

Danny was more cautious this time. He switched back and forth between listening to Hermione and listening around them. After a while, he heard something like hooves in the direction they were heading. He gave it a second then said, "Uh Hagrid-"

Hagrid must have heard it too because he said, "Who's there? Show yerself! I'm armed!"

What came out was something Danny had only ever seen in Pandora's realm. A centaur with a chestnut body and a reddish tail was standing before them. His human portion had red hair and a red beard. Danny looked the creature over before looking at Harry, whose jaw had dropped.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"

"He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur."

"Yeah, kind of figured that out," Danny said, shutting Harry's mouth.

Ronan flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt. You seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, and then sighed again. "Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

Something moved behind Ronan and Hagrid raised his bow again, but Danny knew it was just another centaur before his black body came into the light.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured. Would yeh know anythin' about it?"

The second centaur stood next to the first and looked up too. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh. We'll be off, then."

Danny grabbed Harry, who was still staring at the horse-men, and pulled him along as the three left.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"I can relate." Danny looked up at the planet the two had spoke of before looking down at Hagrid and asking, "How many are in here?"

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" asked Harry.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns. Never heard anythin' like it before."

As they walked on through the dense trees, Danny noticed Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder as if he thought they were being followed or watched.

They had just passed a bend when he heard Hermione scream. Danny immediately turned his head and said, "Hagrid! Look, there's red sparks. The others are in trouble!" Hagrid told them to stay before running through the trees towards the others.

"I don't get it. I didn't hear anything going towards them," Danny said, looking towards the spot Hagrid had disappeared.

"Do you think they're alright?"

Harry got his answer a few moments later when they came walking through the trees. Hermione and Hagrid looked furious. Apparently, Draco had tried to scare Hermione and she had set off the sparks before realizing it was he.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups. Hermione, you stay with me an' Danny. Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."

"Why can't I go with Draco?" asked Danny, thinking of all the ways he could get Draco back. Hermione shot him a pointed look before pulling him away.

They walked through the forest for around a half hour before anything else happened, and it was not good.

He heard Draco let out a bloodcurdling scream. He thought maybe Harry had scared him, but there was something wrong. Danny thought for a second looking for sparks, but Draco's screaming was moving away from Harry. He tore into the trees ignoring Hagrid's protests. As soon as he was out of sight, he jumped into the air, transforming as he went, and flew intangibly through the trees towards Harry.

He came into a clearing and saw a cloaked figure moving towards Harry as he staggered backwards.

"Hey!" yelled Danny and the figure shot around to look at him. "Leave him alone!" He shot a blast at the figure and it backed away. It seemed to study him before running off into the trees. Danny dropped down next to Harry and transformed back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, now," he said, getting up. "Where did you come from?"

"I heard Draco scream and I knew something must be up. I came running, or flying, as fast as I could."

The two turned at the sound of hooves. A centaur walked into the clearing. It was a new one. He was younger with white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right? I thought I heard something," he said.

"Yes, we are now. Something in a cloak attacked us."

Danny noticed the centaur shift and he asked, "Do you know what that was?"

The centaur did not answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry and Danny could clamber onto his back.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger. "For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on and Danny grabbed Harry.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must." Firenze whisked around, with Harry and Danny clutching on as best they could. They plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

The two boys did not have a clue what was going on.

"Why's Bane so angry." asked Harry. "What was that thing, anyway?"

"Yeah, it's obvious you know," Danny added.

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned them to keep their heads bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that they thought Firenze did not want to talk to them anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, but Danny shivered. It came a little too close to home. His life was not cursed, but it might as well be. He was trapped between life and death, never to return to the life side. The blood was worse though. His had been an accident. "Who would do that on purpose?" asked Danny, not realizing he had said it aloud until it was too late.

"Well, it would be hard to do that on accident," Firenze said, looking at him oddly.

Harry saved Danny by saying, "But who'd be that desperate. If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else- something that will bring you back to full strength and power- something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone! Of course- the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who-"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

Danny watched as Harry's face fell. He tried to rack his brain, but came up empty. Then he remembered something Hermione had told him. It was about Danny.

"_No one knows what had happened when he came for Harry. All they know is that the wizard was defeated and Harry survived. That's why he's famous. There are a lot of rumors going around about what happened to the wizard, but some say he's still alive. He's trying to come back to power. That's what my books say at least."_

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"

"Danny! Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm good," Danny said, looking at Harry.

"I'm fine," said Harry. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now." Harry and Danny slid off his back.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.

"Wha' did yeh think yeh were doin', Danny? Yeh could 'ave been hurt runnin' through the trees like that."

"Sorry, I thought I heard something. I should have thought first," Danny said, trying to sound sincere even though he would not have done anything differently.

The next day, the four were sitting in an empty classroom and Danny and Harry were telling Ginny and Hermione what had happened.

Harry could not sit down. He paced up and down in front of them. He was still shaking.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."

"Stop saying the name!" said Ginny in a terrified whisper, as if she thought Voldemort could hear them.

Harry was not listening.

"Bane was furious when he thought Firenze had done something... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort is coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"Will you stop saying the name?" Ginny hissed.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy." Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right. It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

"Hermione is right Harry. I know first hand that the future can change. Nothing's set in stone," Danny said, thinking about how he had changed the present by altering the past. "Even the smallest of incidents can change the future."

Harry sighed, appearing to give in. He pulled a note out of his pocket and said, "I found my invisibility cloak in my sheets last night. This note was with it."

Hermione grabbed it and the three read:

_Just in case._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Oh, the fun of actually being able to see what is in that forest. I would NOT want to have night vision while traveling through there. Too creepy! By the way, I mentioned Acromantulas once again. Why? 'Cause those spiders are awesome and it stinks that they rarely mentioned. That, and I wanted the forest to be creepier for poor little Danny who can see.**

**So when I was letting Danny give Harry that pep talk at the end, I was originally thinking about Ultimate Enemy, but then I remembered I took that out. So instead, I went with Masters of Time. Jack Plasmious gives me the creeps! Am I the only one?**

**So, we have two more chapters, which leaves my first question.**

**1) **_Where do you think Danny should go over the summer and why?_

**2) **_Do you think Danny should go to face Voldemort with Harry or stay behind like the others?_

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Through the Trapdoor

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**Sorry this took so long. I've been sick. XP**

**Harry Potter and Danny Phantom do not belong to me.  
><strong>**I do not own Valda Zendeke. She is property of A Scary Little Girl.  
><strong>**I do own Emilia Willows, however.  
><strong>**I also do not own the song Invisible.**

**This chapter takes the place of **_Chapter Sixteen: Through the Trapdoor_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

_'Exams are torture!'_

The first part of the exams was spent in a large classroom that would have been boiling hot to most, but for the ice-cored halfa, it was pure hell. The students were given special, Anti-Cheating quills to do their written papers. Then it was on to the practical exams.

Danny had managed to get his pineapple to tap-dance across the table for Professor Flitwick, but the routine was poorly done. However, the snuffbox Danny had transfigured from a mouse had turned out nice (a silver box with his Phantom logo on the top in onyx and green swirl patterns on the side made with jade). It made sense seeing as Transfiguration had been one of his best classes, just below Astronomy. Danny had thanked Clockwork and any other gods out there for his dragon hide gloves when he had to add the blood blossoms to the Forgetfulness potion he had to make for his Potions exam. Worst of all was the History of Magic exam which Danny was sure he passed (_'Thank you Hermione!'_), but had almost fallen asleep towards the end.

When Danny finished his last exam, he caught up with the others under a tree near the lake. He had just barely got there when Harry jumped up.

"What's up?" asked Danny.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. Danny noticed he was pale and was immediately curious. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." Harry started towards Hagrid's hut. Danny helped the two girls up before following.

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket?" asked Harry. "How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, but Harry did not answer.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house. His pants and sleeves were rolled up and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ginny, but Harry cut her off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

The four looked stunned at the large man. _'He can't be serious?' _thought Danny.

"It's not that unusual. Yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head- that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" asked Danny, finally understanding what Harry was thinking.

"Well yeah, how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts?" said Hagrid.

'_Counting Fluffy?'_ thought Danny, _'Two.'_

"So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down. Jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?"

None of them answered as the fled across the grounds into the entrance hall.

"He told them," Danny thought, putting his head in his hands. "Why on earth would he tell them?"

"It must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk." Harry muttered.

"The stranger must have been Snape or Voldemort," said Hermione. "We have to tell Dumbledore. We'll figure out someway to make him believe us."

"Great idea, just one problem," Ginny said and the other three looked at her. "How do we find Dumbledore?"

They looked at each other as they realized they had never been told where the headmaster's office was.

"We'll just have to-" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you four doing inside?" They turned to see Professor McGonagall carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, the other three thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" repeated Professor McGonagall, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

Danny bit his lip and thought, _'Now what?'_He glanced over at the others to see that they seemed to be thinking the same.

"It's sort of secret," Harry said, but Danny wished at once that he had not, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?" said Harry frantically, "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter. He has many demands on his time-"

"But this is important," Danny said.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Fenton?"

"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor, it's about the Philosopher's stone-"

All the books the professor had been carrying fell to the ground as she stared at the raven-haired boy.

"How do you know-." she spluttered.

"Professor, we think - we know - that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. We've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She turned to Danny with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you all found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor-" Danny and Harry said at the same time before being cut off.

"Potter, Fenton, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

Danny watched the professor walk away before saying, "I bet the ministry's going to get a big shock when Dumbledore shows up." He turned back to his friends and said, "Snape must have sent that owl. He wanted to get Dumbledore away from Hogwarts so that he couldn't interfere."

"It's tonight," Harry agreed. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs."

Ginny shifted from foot to foot. "What are we-"

She was cut off when Hermione gasped. They all turned to see Snape walking out of the dungeons.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

They stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"Not one for the heat," Danny said with a smirk. Inside his head, and probably his friend's heads too, he was thinking, _'Stupid! Don't aggravate him.'_ However, after so long as the superhero of Amity Park, taunting the bad guys came to be second nature.

Snape scowled before saying, "You want to be more careful. Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it." They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back. "Be warned, Potter. Any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.

Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staffroom and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?" asked Hermione. "Wouldn't Danny be a better tail since he can turn invisible?"

"I already told you McGonagall can see me when I'm invisible. If she sees me following Snape or hanging around outside the staffroom, she'll know we're up to something."

"Come on Hermione, you can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick. You know?" said Ginny. She tried to imitate Hermione as she said, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong...'"

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione.

"Don't worry Hermione," Danny said. "I'll watch your back. I'll just stay a bit back so McGonagall doesn't suspect anything."

Hermione sighed, but agreed to go and watch out for Snape.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ginny. "Meet back up by the library if anything happens."

The four split off and Danny and Hermione went to the staffroom. Hermione waited outside while Danny listened to her from inside a classroom down the hall. They were only there for a few moments when Danny heard the door open and Hermione squeaked, "Oh, hello Professor Snape. I was just waiting for Professor Flitwick to ask him something about the exam."

Danny face palmed hearing her use Ginny's excuse. He already knew what the complication would be before Snape even said, "Then allow me to get him Granger."

Danny listened as the teacher fetched the one Hermione had asked for before heading Danny's way. The Halfa considered following the teacher, but turned away hearing his friends random stuttering.

Danny saved her by walking up and saying, "Oh Hermione, Harry's been looking for you."

Hermione quickly grasped what he was doing and said, "Has he? Sorry Professor. I'll have to ask another time." Then the two left the slightly confused professor and made their way back to the library to see Ginny and Harry already waiting.

After they swapped stories, Harry stood up and said, "Well, that's it then, isn't it."

They all looked at him to see that He was pale and his eyes were glittering.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Ginny.

"Dude, wait," Danny said.

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said, you'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT?" shouted Harry. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll-"

"Harry!" said Danny. The boy stopped and looked at the half-ghost that said, "Sorry to interrupt your rant, but I wasn't actually going to say you shouldn't go. It's obvious that no one's going to believe us, which means getting the stone's the bet option. I was going to say that you can't go alone. No offense, but you don't really have experience in this type of thing and since I'm doubting you'll let _me_ go alone..." he trailed off, hopeful. Nevertheless, when he saw all three sets of eyes narrow, he sighed. _'Oh, how I miss the solo hero act. Sam and Tucker rarely get involved.'_ "Since you _won't_ let me go alone," he continued. "We'll all go. We can look out for each other."

"I don't-" Harry said, before Ginny cut him off.

"Don't even think about it. Neither of you are going alone," Ginny said and both girls glared at the two boys.

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books. There might be something useful..."

After agreeing to meet up in front of the door to the forbidden corridor, they split off to get ready. As he walked towards his dormitory for a nap before dinner (he was expecting a big fight and wanted to be at top condition since he had not had much practice since coming to the school), he thought about how much trouble the four would get into for this if the got caught.

Danny waited an hour after dinner before going into his dormitory. Thankful that it was empty, he transformed and slipped out invisibly. He was also thankful that the charms that kept him from phasing into the common room did not apply in reverse as he floated out of the dungeons and towards the third floor. On the second floor, he picked up a follower, Mrs. Norris, but an ecto-blast set her running. He ran into Peeves, but after their last encounter, the poltergeist was still afraid of him and took off.

When he arrived at the door, he saw that it was already ajar. He first thought that the others might have already gotten there and went on without him, but shook it off and told himself that they would have waited. Sure enough, twenty minutes later he heard the sound of three frantic heartbeats and three pairs of feet. Danny stepped out of the place he had been hiding (in case McGonagall came along) and dropped his invisibility for a second.

"The door was already open when I got here," Danny whispered quickly.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy. If you want to go back, I won't blame you. You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ginny.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

"I'd like to see you get rid of me," said Danny with an invisible smirk.

As the four slipped into the room, all three heads turned to the group, or more specifically, Danny.

'_Crud, forgot about them seeming me while I'm invisible,'_ he thought. He flew up a little ways; bringing the dogs attention with him.

"Why are they looking up?" asked Hermione's voice.

"Don't ask, just figure out how to put them to sleep!" Danny said frantically.

He heard rustling before Harry's voice said, "My flute! It must have fallen out of my pocket."

Danny cursed before raking his brain. He went with the first song that came to his head. It was a song his sister made him listen to fifty times a day since he could hear her stereo through the wall.

"_Even when I'm walking on a wire  
>Even when I set myself on fire<br>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible  
>Everyday I try to look my best<br>Even though inside I'm such a mess  
>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible"<em>

The do fell to the ground asleep and Danny landed next the three just as they removed the cloak.

"Wow Danny, I didn't know you could sing," Hermione said, glancing at him.

Danny blushed and rubbed his neck, saying, "I'm not that good."

Ginny interrupted them as she said, "Don't stop."

Danny noticed the dogs starting to shift around and began the song again.

"_Here inside, my quiet heart  
>You cannot hear, my cries for help<br>I tried everything, to make them see me  
>But every one, see's what I can't be<em>

_Even when I'm walking on a wire  
>Even when I set myself on fire<br>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible  
>Everyday I try to look my best<br>Even though inside I'm such a mess  
>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible"<em>

Sometimes when I'm alone  
>I pretend that I'm a king<br>It's almost believable

Even when I'm walking on a wire  
>Even when I set myself on fire<br>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible  
>Everyday I try to look my best<br>Even though inside I'm such a mess  
>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible"<p>

As Danny sang, they went over to the trap door. Harry quickly opened it and peered down.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Danny wanted to go first, but Harry jumped down before he could try.

They heard a soft thump and Harry called up, "It's okay! It's a soft landing. You can jump!"

Ginny jumped next and Hermione jumped just as Danny said the last lines. He quickly flew down the hole as the dog began to wake up. He flew down quickly and froze when he saw what the three were lying on.

"Uh, guys," said Danny.

"We must be miles under the school," Hermione said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ginny.

"Hardly," Danny said, lighting his hand with green ectoplasm to show dark vines crawling up their legs. The three immediately tried ripping the stuff off their legs. Danny tried his ice powers, but it did not have any effect.

"This is Devil's Snare. It likes dark and damp," Hermione gasped out as the vine crawled around her neck.

"Right, we need light," Danny said before putting his hands together and creating a large ball of ectoplasm. The room filled with bright green light and the plant released its victims as it tried to get away from the green glow.

The three immediately moved into a passageway, away from the plant.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "and lucky Danny thinks fast."

"Thanks Danny," said Hermione.

"Anytime," he said. "Let's keep going."

They started down the passage as it started to slope downwards. Danny listened ahead and heard an odd rustling and clinking. They must have moved close enough for the others to hear because Ginny said, "Can you hear something. Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I wish. Ghosts, I can handle. I don't think so though. My ghost sense didn't go off."

"Maybe it's one of our ghosts, or a poltergeist, your ghost sense hasn't gone off around them," suggested Hermione, but Danny shook his head.

"It goes off. It just doesn't react as strongly so it doesn't make my breath fog up," Danny explained.

"Sounds like wings to me," said Harry.

"There's light ahead. I can see something moving," said Ginny.

They came upon a tall chamber. High above, a large flock of jewel, like birds was flying around.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room." said Ginny.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once..."

"I'll go first," Danny said and flew across the chamber. He watched the birds, ready to turn intangible if they attacked, but they did not seem to even notice him. When he made it across he tried the door, but it was locked. The others caught up with him and Hermione tried the unlocking spell, but it did not work.

The other three started looking around, trying to figure out how to get through. Then Harry shouted, "They're not birds! They're keys! Winged keys- look carefully. So that must mean... yes- look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!"

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one- probably silver, like the handle," said Hermione. The three started across the room, but Danny grabbed their arms. "What are you doing?"

"Saving time," Danny said before pulling them straight through the door.

"Okay, that feels weird," Ginny said, staring at the door.

"You get used to it," Danny said, taking a step forward.

The room suddenly lit up and the sight amazed the group. They were standing on a giant chessboard. The black chessmen they were standing behind were taller than they were and facing across the room to the white chess pieces.

"I didn't know Vlad was one of the people to set up the enchantments," Danny muttered, getting a few odd looks. "I hate chess."

Hermione shook her head and said, "Can you get across?"

Danny flew over the board, but just as he got above the white pieces, he hit something he had not seen before. He got a quick shock before he fell backwards in front of the white pieces. He shivered when he realized the white queen was staring down at him. He shot back to his friends.

"I can't go. There's a ghost shield. McGonagall probably had me in mind when she put that up."

"Then we'll have to play. We must have to take the place of the black pieces," Ginny said looking out over the chessboard. "No offense, but you guys aren't that good at chess-"

"So I've heard," Danny muttered as Harry said, "We're not offended. Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle."

"I thought it was a rook?" Danny said under his breath before asking where he should go.

"Play the king, ghost boy," Ginny said with a smirk. "I'll be a knight."

Danny shook his head as the chessmen she had listed moved out of their spots and the four moved into positions.

"White moves first," Ginny said and the game was on. Danny was startled when the white pieces took out the black pieces. They showed no mercy and left the black pieces limp against the walls. Finally, Ginny looked over the board and said, "Yes... It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO" Danny, Harry, and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ginny. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me. That leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But -"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not."

"Ginny-"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" called Ginny, her face pale but determined. "Here I go- now, don't hang around once you've won."

She stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ginny hard across the head with her stone arm, and she crashed to the floor. Hermione screamed, but stayed on her square. The white queen dragged Ginny to one side. She looked as if she had been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ginny, the three charged towards the door, but Danny was stopped by the shield. He transformed, but it still would not let him through.

He sighed and frowned at the other two that were looking at him. He said, "It's no use. I can't get through. Go on without me. I'll get Ginny some help."

The two nodded reluctantly and went on. Danny transformed back into a ghost and went to Ginny. He picked her up gently before flying off the way they had come. He turned intangible and floated through the door, back through the flying key room, and ignored the Devil's Snare as he flew over it and back into Fluffy's room. He turned intangible once more to avoid the dog's fangs and flew out of the corridor. He went straight to the hospital wing and set Ginny down on a bed. He ran to the door at the end of the hall and started knocking on it.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door and looked at him with wide eyes. Danny remembered he was still in ghost form, but pushed it off as he grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her over to Ginny. "She hit her head and she's unconscious. You have to help her."

The nurse gave him one last look before turning to Ginny. The doors to the infirmary suddenly burst open and McGonagall came running in. "Mr. Fenton what is going on. Mr. Malfoy just alerted Professor Snape that you are not in bed and Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Potter are also gone. What do you four-" She cut off seeing Ginny. "What happened to Ms. Weasley?"

"The chessboard," Danny breathed before taking off. He did not even stay to see the shock on her face. All that he could think was, _'If Draco talked to Snape, who went after the stone?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Oh noes! Evil Cliffy!**

**Lols! We already know who is with Harry though so it is not much of a cliffhanger, but oh well.**

**I decided to make Danny sing instead of having Harry play the flute. Why? The flute bored me. I was much happier having Danny sing. I chose the song because of its slow pace the actual lyrics have in the song and the way it fits with Danny. I did replace the songs original line "I pretend that I'm a queen" with "I pretend that I'm a king" though because I could not make Danny sing that line. I also took off the first set of lyrics since they did not seem K+ to me.**

**The last chapter is next.**

**1) **_Would you like to have Dani to come into the story? I have to warn you now that if I do bring her in, she might take Ginny's place as the adorable little sibling instead of Ron. He will still be an involved background character like Neville, Luna, and Ginny were in the books, just later on like Neville and Luna. Oh, and I might pair Dani and Ron, just saying._

**Hope you understand what I am saying. I do not want to give away stuff.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. The Man With Two Faces

**Potter, Phantom, and the Philosopher's Stone**

**We all know what happened Harry's first year, but what would have happened if Danny Phantom had been there too? AU HP/DP Crossover**

**Warning: This may contain spelling or grammar errors. I do not have a beta reader for this.**

**This is the last chapter of this story, which means it follows the last chapter of the book. However, there are more books after this one...**

**Harry Potter and Danny Phantom do not belong to me.  
><strong>**I do not own Valda Zendeke. She is property of A Scary Little Girl.  
><strong>**I do own Emilia Willows, however.  
><strong>**I do not own Star Wars.**

**This chapter takes the place of **_Chapter Seventeen: The Man With Two Faces_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Danny flew as fast as he could and arrived back in the chess room in just a few minutes. Hermione came running in from the other door a few minutes later.

"Danny!" she said. "Where's Ginny?"

"I took her to the hospital wing already. Where's Harry?"

"Only one of us could get through. He told me to use the brooms to get back through the trapdoor. He said to use Hedwig, his owl, to try to tell Dumbledore to come back. He went to fight Snape alone."

Danny looked shocked and barely realized he was talking when he said, "It's not Snape. He's still up in the castle."

Hermione's jaw dropped and said, "If it's not Snape then..."

Danny looked towards the door and said, "Do what Harry said. I'll try and figure out a way through." When she did not move he yelled, "Go!"

She ran off and Danny faced the ghost shield. _'Think Fenton, how can you get through this? Harry's in danger! There's got to be a way!'_

Danny heard Harry's scream coming from the open doorway.

"Harry!" yelled Danny. "No..." He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "NO..." He felt energy build up within him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled and he felt the energy shoot out of him. He opened his eyes when he heard his voice change from his normal tone to an eerie wail. He saw ectoplasmic sound waves (like those that came from Ember's guitar, but green and much stronger) coming out of his mouth and flying towards the shield. The waves hit it and stopped for a moment before they broke through and the shield was destroyed. The waves continued on to destroy not only the wall in front of Danny, but also the next two after. Danny saw his transformation rings slide over him and stopped the wail. He grabbed his head and looked up to really take in the damage. As his rings slid over him again he said, "Whoa! My voice is changing. Great, now I'm going through ghost puberty."

Danny flew over the wreckage quickly, taking notice of a downed troll in one room and a table with broken glass in the other. He landed in front of a doorway filled with black flames and guessed that it had been what stopped Hermione. He used his ice powers and smiled when the flames where extinguished.

He looked through the doorway and took in the new chamber. Harry and Professor Quirrell where in the room and appeared to be in the process of removing their hands from their ears. Harry was on the ground a few yards from the door and Quirrell was a few feet from him. Danny noticed that Quirrell's hands had red blisters on them as if he had been burned.

Quirrell looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. He said, "You? You're the creature from the forest!"

Harry looked up at him and said, "Danny!"

Danny stepped into the room and was surprised when his ghost sense went off and his breath fogged in front off him. Harry looked at it in shock as Quirrell looked between the two boys.

He stopped on Danny and seemed to study him as he said, "Danny? As in Daniel Fenton, your little friend from the Slytherin."

Danny flew over and set himself between Quirrell and Harry. "No, the name's Danny Phantom. It's very _not_ nice to meet you." Danny helped Harry up and stood in front of him. "You okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, but Danny he's not Quirrell - I mean he is, but not completely."

Danny was about to ask what Harry was talking about when a high-pitched voice said, "Let me see the boys."

Danny's jaw dropped as he saw Quirrell turn around to reveal a face on the back of his head. It had glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils like a snake. Danny took a step back, pushing Harry with him. He realized that this must be what Harry had been talking about. He knew that this was the face of Voldemort.

"Okay dude, that's even weirder than overshadowing someone," Danny said.

The face smiled and focused on him. He felt a small buzzing in his head and took another step back. "Yes, you would know about controlling people, about taking a person's freewill away. How many times have you done it to strangers, to family, to friends? How many times have you used these powers to meet your own needs, to better yourself? How-"

"Okay, dude seriously. A few pranks, trying to get out of trouble that was caused by being the hero, and messing with Tucker is not anywhere near as bad as the stuff you do, so don't even try to make it seem that way," Danny said, taking another step back, but narrowing his eyes. "If you're trying to get me to 'Come over to the Dark Side', you're doing a really poor job at it. Even Vlad's Fruit Loopy speeches about badgers and my mom are more persuasive."

Quirrell took a step backwards towards the boys as Voldemort said, "Come now boy. You know a half-breed like you will never be accepted in this world. You must embrace your destiny. You were placed in Slytherin for a reason. You were meant to join me and help take over the world."

"Okay, I never thought I'd say this to someone _other_ than Vlad, but you are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop. I'm a Slytherin because I'm cunning and resourceful. I'm a hero because I fight to help the innocent not kill or control them. I will never help you."

"Foolish boy, you will realize the mistake you have made once I destroy potter and take possession of the stone."

"Not going to happen," Danny said. He threw up an ecto shield to block a hex that Quirrell sent at them before firing an ecto blast at the two-faced (in more ways than one) man.

He simply deflected the blast before yelling, "Stupefy!" Danny did not have time to throw another shield up and took the red jet of light straight in the chest. The blast knocked him off his feet and he hit the wall behind him, knocking the wind out of him. He felt a small burning sensation where the spell hit.

"Danny!" yelled Harry. Danny looked up in time to see Harry tackle Quirrell who was aiming his wand at the fallen Halfa. Harry pressed his hands on Quirrell's face and the man started screaming. Danny could see Harry was in pain too so he pushed through the pain and stood up. He flew towards the two as Quirrell pushed Harry off him. Harry quickly grabbed his arm and they both started screaming.

Danny could hear Voldemort's voice screaming, "KILL HIM!" as well as his own voice screaming the boy's name.

Danny got to the two and tore Quirrell's arm out of Harry's grasp. He was surprised to see that Quirrell's entire body seemed to be burning away. Danny grabbed the now unconscious boy and backed away from the man. Once Quirrell was just a pile of ashes, Danny turned away and started looking over Harry.

Danny had just finished looking him over when he heard something behind him. He turned around to see and dark shape moving out of the ashes. It reminded Danny of Johnny's shadow, but the shape was smoother and more snake like. It had bright red eyes that quickly locked onto Danny. The half-ghost quickly shot off an ecto-blast at the form and it recoiled.

"We WILL meet again boy," the shape said in Voldemort's high voice before it flew off through the far wall.

Danny heard footsteps coming from the doorway and looked over. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall ran into the room and scanned it before their eyes fell on Harry and Danny. The female teachers hand came up to cover her mouth as the headmaster moved next to kneel next to Harry.

"Professors, Q-Quirrell and V-Voldemort," Danny stuttered, shock finally setting in as the adrenalin leaked away. "They- They were here and-"

"Mr. Fenton, or Phantom as the case may be, perhaps you should gather up Mr. Potter and take him to the hospital wing. You may also want to ask Poppy for a Calming Draught for yourself," Dumbledore said as he pulled a blood-red stone out of Harry's pocket. "We will discuss what has happened when you are more composed."

Danny stared at the stone for a second before looking up at the headmaster and nodding. He picked Harry up and flew off back to the hospital wing. He set the boy down on a bed just before a pair of arms latched onto his neck from behind. He quickly caught his footing before he fell onto Harry and turned around to see Hermione.

"What happened? After I left I heard this really loud wail and I was about to turn around, but I knew we needed Dumbledore so I kept going. Before I could get out of the castle, though, I ran into Dumbledore and McGonagall and I told them what was going on. They told me to come here and then it looked like they were heading your way. Are you okay? What's wrong with Harry? Who was it down there? Was it You-Know-Who? What happened?" she asked, seemingly in one breath.

Danny stared dumbfounded at Hermione before shaking his head. He was still in shock and could barely understand what she had said.

Before he could tell her this, Madam Pomfrey came strutting in and said, "Oh, your back with another unconscious student."

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring him and said to ask for a Calming Draught," Danny said, dropping into a chair next to Harry's bed. Had he been more alert, he would have been happy that his stutter had left.

Madam Pomfrey looked him over before saying, "Yes, you do appear quite a bit off compared to before. I'll be back in a second. She walked off into her office before coming back with a glass. "You need to drink this. It will be cold, but you need to drink it all."

Danny smiled at the drink before gulping the drink down. It had been a little cold, but more like lemonade on a hot day. He handed the glass back to the woman, who was staring at him oddly, and he felt the effects take over immediately.

Madam Pomfrey looked over Harry before she disappeared into her office once again. Danny let his rings transform him back into a human and Hermione sat down next to him.

"So, what happened?"

Danny went to answer when the doors to the hospital wing opened and Professor McGonagall came in. "Fenton, Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you both."

They shared a look before following Professor McGonagall. She led them to a large ugly gargoyle statue.

"Ice mice," Professor McGonagall said to the statue and it hopped to the side. The wall behind it split in two exposing a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. Professor McGonagall gestured forward and Hermione and Danny stepped onto it. As they rose, they heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, they saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

"Dare you to knock," Danny said, looking at it.

Hermione rolled her eyes and knocked. The door opened and the two walked into the room. They stopped and stared in amazement.

The office was a large and beautiful circular room. A number of weird silver devices stood on tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. Danny noticed that all the faces in the portraits looked towards them in curiosity when they walked in. Dumbledore was seated behind an enormous, claw-footed desk. Sitting on a shelf behind him was a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

Dumbledore smiled and gestured to two chairs in front of his desk. They sat down and he said, "Well, I do believe you four had quite an adventure tonight, even if only the two of you came out conscious."

Danny looked at his feet and scratched his neck. "Are we expelled?"

Danny heard Dumbledore chuckle and looked up at him shocked. Dumbledore was looking down at the two through his glasses and smiling. "I don't think expelling you would be a good way to reward you for stopping Lord Voldemort from getting the stone. No, you are not here to be expelled. I would like to know what happened down there, however."

Danny and Hermione started explaining how they had gotten past Fluffy and the Devil's Snare. Danny explained that he phased them through the door of the key room and Hermione told of Ginny's sacrifice in the chess room.

Hermione went on to explain what happened after Danny left. She said that the troll had already been knocked out when Harry and her had passed through and explained that she had figured out which bottles contained which drink. Hermione explained that Harry had told her to go back while he moved on.

Danny picked up to explain how he had sent Hermione on before using his new power to break down the ghost shield. Dumbledore had stopped him to ask for a full description of the power. Both Hermione and the headmaster stared at him in awe as he explained the destruction it had caused. Danny went on to explain what had occurred in the chamber with Quirrell and Voldemort.

Once Danny had finished, Dumbledore asked them to keep the events a secret, with the exception of Ginny when she awoke, then sent them away. Danny and Hermione had tried to return to the hospital wing, but were quickly sent away by McGonagall and Pomfrey.

The next morning Ginny returned and Danny and Hermione explained what had happened. Unfortunately, Fred and George had also heard the story and word quickly spread around Hogwarts. The good news was that they did not tell anyone else about Danny's powers, seeing the promise said powers could have in the future.

Harry awoke three days after the events. Harry managed to convince Madam Pomfrey to let the three in for five minutes.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione. Danny held both girls back from trying to hug him and Harry threw a thankful glance his way. "Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to- Dumbledore was so worried-"

"The whole school's talking about it. Fred and George threw out some details, but most of it's rubbish," Ginny said.

Harry told them about a talk he had with Dumbledore when he woke up. Danny could tell he was holding back, but understood.

"So the Stone's gone." said Ginny finally. "Flamel's just going to die."

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ginny, looking quite impressed at how crazy her hero was.

"So what happened to you guys." said Harry.

"After I left, Danny showed up and said he took Ginny up already. He told me to keep going and that he was going to try and help you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, he showed up. What happened? I thought you couldn't go through the shield."

Danny opened his mouth, but Hermione interrupted. "Oh Harry, didn't you here it? Danny got some new power and destroyed the shield, not to mention the troll room and potion room."

Danny looked at her and said, "You weren't even there."

"No, but you told me already," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Wait, hear?" said Harry looking at Danny. "That noise was you? Quirrell said something about a banshee."

Danny rubbed his neck and said, "Yeah, it's my new power. The Ghostly wail, as I call it. That's how I got over to you."

"What happened after I passed out?"

Hermione cut in again saying, "Something happened that made Quirrell burn away into ashes then Voldemort's spirit, I guess, spoke to Danny before taking off. Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up and took the Stone from you before having Danny bring you here."

Danny looked at her for a second before sighing and nodding.

Harry looked over at the two girls and asked what happened to them, but Ginny just waved a hand and said, "Nothing important. Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food'll be good."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.

The next night, Danny, Hermione, and Ginny made their way into the hall to see it covered in silver and green to celebrate Slytherin's victory. A huge banner sowing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

A few people snuck glances at them as they moved to their own tables, but it was nothing compared to the hush that signaled Harry's entrance. People started talking just a heartbeat later, but everyone was still throwing glances his way. Harry had taken his seat between Ginny and Hermione just moments before Dumbledore arrived and everyone quieted down.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and sixty-seven points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and ninety-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table.

Danny could see Draco banging his goblet on the table. Danny was unsure how to feel. He was happy that he had won, but felt upset because he knew how bad his friends felt.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Ms. Ginevra Weasley..." Danny almost laughed at how much Ginny was blushing. "...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The Lions' cheers seemed to shake the castle. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My sister, you know! My only sister! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

Danny heard Emilia mutter, "It's still four seventy-two to four seventeen." He was thankful that she was keeping track. He really needed to improve in math.

At last there was silence again.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Danny was sure she was crying tears of joy. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

Emilia said, "Four seventy-two to four sixty-seven."

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening.

Emilia looked at the Gryffindor table and said, "Four seventy-two to five twenty-seven. They win."

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"Fourth - to Mr. Daniel Fenton..." said Dumbledore. Everyone was looking at Danny now and he felt his heart racing faster than he could fly. "... for an incredible show of resourcefulness by acquiring a new ability in a time of need, I award Slytherin house sixty points."

The Slytherins broke out into cheers as the other three houses smiles dropped. On Danny's left, Emilia squealed before wrapping her arms around his neck and saying, "Damn boy! I don't know what you did, but you just set us five points ahead of them!" On his right, Valda just rolled her eyes and said, "Oh wow, those extra points sure helped Gryffindor house so much."

Danny just stared at Dumbledore, who winked at him before holding his wand up at setting off two loud sounds. Everyone got quiet and Emilia let go of Danny.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before.

Danny looked at Malfoy, who could not have looked more stunned and horrified if he had just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him. He smiled and clapped for his friends. Valda and Emilia each quietly clapped once before crossing their arms and joining the rest of the snakes in their depression.

"Which means, Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

In the excitement, Danny had almost forgotten about the exam results. Danny was happy to see that he got good marks. Although he did not do nearly as well as Hermione, who got the best scores out of the first-years. He did manage to do better in Astronomy and score close to her in Transfiguration, but he was brought down by his Herbology and History of Magic marks.

Then they were off, packing their trunks and being given notes telling them not to use magic over the holidays. Danny overheard Fred Weasley sadly say, "I always hope they'll forget to give us these."

Hagrid took them on the boats again and they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Too soon, they were trading robes for muggle clothes and the train was pulling into platform nine and three-quarters.

An old guard was letting them through in twos and threes in order to not attract too much muggle attention. Therefore, Danny and Hermione had to hang back before they were let through.

"You need to stay over the summer," said Hermione as they were waiting.

"I'm sure I will, but there's something that needs to be done first," Danny said.

"Oh?" asked Hermione. "You're not going back to your parents are you?" she added worried.

"No way," Danny said, shaking his head. "Jazz says there still out looking for me, guns loaded. I'll probably swing by and say hi to Jazz though. No, I was thinking about finding a different someone. They will probably be with me if I stay at your house."

"Really, who?" asked Hermione.

Danny just smiled and said, "A surprise." They walked through the gateway and caught up with Ginny and Harry.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ginny, "both of you - I'll send you an owl. Harry's already agreed."

Danny looked over at Harry who was leaving with his relatives. Even he could see that they probably were not very pleasant. "I bet he did."

Ginny looked back at the red haired woman that must have been her mother before leaning in and telling Danny and Hermione, "Harry says that they don't know about the 'no magic' rule."

Danny smiled and said, "Bet he'll have some fun with that cousin of his." He turned to Mrs. Weasley and said, "It was nice of you to send us those sweaters Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh yes, and the chocolate too," Hermione said.

"Oh, it was nothing, dears," the woman said. "So you two must be Daniel and Hermione then?"

"Please, call me Danny."

"Well Danny, just as Ginny said, we're happy to have you over during the holiday."

"Thanks' Mrs. Weasley, just as long as you don't mind me bringing someone with me," Danny said.

"Of course not dear," she said smiling. "Can I ask who?"

"My... sister," Danny said, unsure. "I have a feeling she'll be going to Hogwarts next year."

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione looked at him. "I'm sorry Danny, I was under the impression your sister was older than you."

"Jazz is. I'm talking about my younger sister. We have... a lot in common," Danny said with a smile. "I'm sure she has just as much magic in her blood as I do, so I'm hoping to get a hold of her so we can hang out over the summer and I can tell her all about Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's sweet of you dear. What's her name?"

"Dani."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Danny gets his Ghostly Wail! I realized that since he did not face Dan, he never got his wail, so I gave it to him now. How Danny reacted after is the same as he did in TUE, except that he said, "Ghost puberty" as opposed to "Evil puberty" since the line didn't fit the story.**

**Lols! I blame A Scary Little Girl and her obsession with Star Wars for the Star Wars "Dark Side" line. I spend way to much time with her.**

**In case you were wondering, Danny was not knocked unconscious because of the increased durability that comes with being a Halfa. It is what keeps him going when he is knocked into buildings, shot with ecto-blasts, and is hit by lightning. It is a lot like Hagrid being able to take a few blasts before being effected. Had Danny been hit by more blasts, they would have had the full effect.**

**I know the way Quirrell died was more like the movie, but the book did not give me much to work with since Harry passed out at that point.**

**By the way, the record of who knows about Danny by the end of this story stands (in order and not counting ghosts and half-ghosts): **_Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Danny's parents, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Madam Pomfrey, and the Weasley twins._

**I played around with the points since I knew Danny had to earn points, but still wanted Gryffindor to win. I have decided that I love Emilia and Valda. I take no credit for Valda's response. It was all A Scary Little Girl.**

**Lols! I ended this in a cliffhanger of sorts. I am guessing you can tell what I decided to do with the whole "Dani" thing.**

**Since this is the end of the story, I would love to know what you thought of it. I will be sure to tell you all when I post the sequel. Thank you all for sticking it out and reading the story! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	15. Sequel!

Sequel is up!


End file.
